Konoha's flying thunder god
by actionliker
Summary: Naruto, descendant of a thunder god, so when he was pushed off the gorge by jiraiya, instead of summoning Gamabunta, he has the ability to transform into a 100 feet roaring lightning spitting flying thunder god SUPER GOD NARUTO maybe NaruxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto except for a few things that was not created by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**This fanfic was inspired by "Demonkid"'s 'Kireki tenshu' and Yuyu hakusho of Yusuke and Raizen and fanfics where Naruto transform into a 100 feet creature.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: A dorment thunder god awakens!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya dropped Naruto onto the ground. Slowly, Naruto began to regain his consciousness. He began to get up.

Naruto woke up groggily and looked around his surroundings. Where was he anyway!? Before fainting, he was trying to summon a frog but instead he kept summoning tadpoles! He kept Summoning and summoning and soon he collapsed from chakra exhaustion.

"Get up!" Naruto jerked around to see his recent mentor Jirayia.

"Huh? Where are we?" Naruto asked. Looking around, there was what seemed to be a line of bushes. There were a few trees here and there. He took a look at Jiraiya's face. It was one of seriousness.

"Get up." There was no humor or behind it. Naruto quickly obeyed, knowing that Jiraiya wasn't a man to cross. He began to speak. "The training ends today... If you don't want to die then figure it out yourself."

"Wh-what?" Naruto was perplexed. He had just been taught the summoning jutsu, which he still needed to perfect. Why was Jiraiya ending the training now? His teacher slowly raised his hand and, using his finger, gave a poke to Naruto's forehead. Then he flew through the line of bushes and saw what was on the other side...

Nothing. It was simply a gorge...One of the last place Naruto wanted to fall.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

And fall he did. "AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Jiraiya simply listened, hearing his pupil's scream slowly fade away.

'Now...We'll find out shortly whether Kyuubi's power that was granted to you is really a blessing...or a curse!' Jiraiya thought.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Naruto was still falling. Seeing a rock ledge come into view, he summoned some chakra into his hands. He grabbed it, but to his dismay, he slipped and continued to fall.

'It's useless Naruto...The rocks are too slippery from the waterfalls. In addition of your falling, you're not going to stick with a little bit of chakra...' Jiraiya thought after seeing Naruto's incorrect methods of saving himself. 'Naruto... You have no choice... You have to rely on the Kyuubi-s chakra. Use the key... this time from your end!'

'At this rate... At this rate... I'll surely die!!!' Naruto was in a full panic. He was hurtling down a waterfall and would soon meet his demise when he reached the bottom of it. He was sweating at the thought of him dying. All of a sudden, he remembers something about his summoning training.

**(Flashback!)**

He removed hand, only to reveal a summoned tadpole. A useless, tiny tadpole that flopped in front of him. 'Kuso, not again...'

"NO!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, YOU IDIOT!!!" Jirayia scolded him. "RELEASE ALL OF THE CHAKRA IN YOUR BODY AS IF YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE!!!"

**(End Flashback!)**

"Die..." Naruto said.

'Die...'

'D...'

All of a sudden, time seemed to stop for him. Everything slowed down and he felt as if he was being pulled into another world.

Kyuubi's Cell

"Huh!?" Naruto swore that it looked like he was in Konoha's sewer. He was kneeling down. 'Where the hell am I? And how did I get here?'

"OOOOOO" A sound emanated from somewhere down the hall. Naruto stood up and followed the noise.

'This feeling... It's that chakra...' When he went through a passage, he looked up and saw a barred gate. On the gate was a piece of paper with the kanji 'Seal' seal written on it. Slowly, a pair of red eyes opened.

"Ugh!!!" 'Huge... What is it...?' Naruto thought. But the beast inside the gates thought differently.

"Kid... Come... Closer..." Naruto felt like he was pulled in but mostly letting curiosity get the better of him, slowly approached the gates, the gates that kept the beast from breaking free and escaping. Suddenly, several large claws went through openings between the gates.

"WAAAAH!"Naruto quickly backed away, intent on keeping himself from getting slashed into many pieces. The creature scowled.

"Damn you...I want to devour you human but... this blasted seal..."

The answer then dawned upon Naruto. Behind the gates was the demon that was sealed inside of him. It was behind these gates that the creature that kept the children from playing with him lived. Behind these gates was where all of his misery started.

"Y...You're... the Kyuubi!" 'I get it now... That red chakra... It was his...' Naruto was standing in front of the very demon that could have destroyed Konoha, the place that barely scraped by his standards as a home.

"Brat...What business do YOU have here?" Kyuubi demanded. Naruto, remembering that, in the outside of...well, whatever this place is!, he was hurtling down a waterfall!

Naruto looked into the eyes of the fox, donned with face of determination.

"Hey fox!! I'm letting you stay in my body, so... instead of paying me imaginary money, lend me your chakra!" There was silence. Silence so quiet it was unnerving. Then the booming voice of the Kyuubi shattered the fragile silence.

"GWAHAHAHAHA!!! If you die, then I die too eh? To threaten me like this... You got some nerve!"swirl around Naruto's "Alright, I'll lend you my chakra." The Kyuubi gave off an evil grin.** "But for coming this far and having the guts to threaten me, so in the process I'll awaken something dorment that has been your vain, in generations after generations, power that hasn't been seen for thousands of years"**

Naruto stared at the fox with confusedness

"Hey, what do you mean your going to "awaken" my hidden power? is it a Kekki genkai?"

**"Well...It has been more then a thousand years and the more your ancestors mated, the more his blood started to dissipate and two...", **He grinned mischievously.** "... I think its much better then just an old reguler bloodline..."**

Enjoying the confusment and interest in the blond's face he continued**."Heh...Be thankful that I'm here...Boy..." **At this Naruto scowled in distaste. **"...Or else the "The Atavism of the Hiraishin"(1) will be gone for good."**

"The atav...er...wha?" Kyuubi sweat dropped and growled at the boys idiotic nature.

"Grrrr...I'll tell you after your transformation!" He snarled/roared at the blond. His demonic chakra spiked with killing intent that made Naruto shut up.

'Wait, what 'transformation?' Pondered Naruto and soon fear started to cloud his mind. 'Is he going to make me a fox demon?' Naruto prayed not. Memories of the villagers calling him "Demon" or "Hell spawn." still haunted him.

Noticing fear flashing in the child's eyes he explained.** "Don't worry, I won't turn you into a weak version of me..." **At this Naruto sighed in relief. "...Instead..." Kyuubi gave him a foxy grin and slowly began to inject his foul red chakra to the orange wearing lad. **"...You'll become something greater or less then me, now go and take the chakra"**

The red chakra began to legs. Slowly, it wrapped around Naruto's body. But as the chakra seeped within him, PAIN and volts of lightning started to erupt within, and out of him.

"AAAAAAAGGGHHHH!!!!" He bends over in pain. The pain was EXCRUICIATING!!

"W...What...WHAT WAS THAT?" He gasped out in anguish.

"Eeerr...Oops?" Naruto sweat dropped and glared at the demon with his pain-wrecked eyes. "Damn it Kyuubi! WHAT-DID-YOU- DOOO!?!?"

The fox grinned cheekily at him**. "Don't worry brat, this is just the first sequence of your rebirth, you'll thank me for this later"**

Naruto glared at him for the last time before screaming out his agony.

Kyuubi watched in interest as the boy's body began to pulse, twitch, grow, convulse and then exploded with tremendous amounts of chakra and lightning..

**"Rise Naruto...Rise"** He mystically called out to him, his demon edged voice was filled with dark foreboding. **"...Rise and show the world of the diabolical power that resides within you..." **He stopped and thought for a moment.

**"And don't forget to mention me, the Kyuubi no youko!! The guy who actually bothered to release your fucking...!"** But his demonic voice was drowned out by the sound of intense thunder and lightning.

**---------------(Real World)-------------**

Jiraiya was getting worried as he waited patiently for a kind of explosion or a loud booming voice of a frog.

'Come on...It's been at least 3 minutes or so, Why haven't he summoned a frog like Gamabunta, who was large enough to stop his fall?' Deciding to take action, shaking, he walked to the gorge edge and peered at the abyss for a full minute before taking his head back in.

'Oh no...Please don't tell me...' His heart began to beat fast with guilt and fear. "Minato...Kushina..." He whispered as a single tear started to form around his eyes, a welting feeling was clenching his chest. "Please tell me...that I did not just kill your only son..." He whispered.

_'...And my only godson...'_

Another minute passed by...

"Sarutobi-Sensei is not going to happy about this...not happy at all." He gulped at the idea of his teacher choking his neck screaming in outrage. Accepting this, he got up and started to walk to where his old mentor should be.

But an earthquake ended his guilt trip.

A massive earthquake that was strong enough to make mountains and buildings to crumple

Quickly using chakra to attach himself to the ground to prevent falling, he franticly whipped his head around to see if the girls from the waterfall were injured.

Sighing in relief as he saw them whole and well, only screaming and grabbing their equipment and away from the sudden danger.

Suddenly a sound of a massive explosion reached his ears, and it was coming from the gorge.

_'Is it the Kyuubi!?'_ He thought in horror, if Kyuubi were to be free because of the boy's death it would mean two things. Not only the Kyuubi will destroy...stuff, but also he, the toad sage Jiraiya, would have a lot of beatings in heaven or hell.

_'NOOOOO!! Come come paradise must live on!' _

Recovering from his worries and regaining his confidence back, he slowly walked to the cliff and was about to take a peak of what's accruing down...

"WOOOOOAAAAH!!!!"

...If it wasn't for a pillar of gold/yellow light that shot out of the seemingly endless pit and into the sunny blue sky.

Jiraiya stared at the pillar with fascination and terror, he could actually feel the power that was within it!

And he was sure that the others had felt it as well.

**(Konoha)**

Almost everyone was screaming. The earthquake caused most civilians to be frantic, children outside or inside the academy were all crying. But what really caused the Shinobi's and other ninjas to freeze as a powerful flare of chakra, and it washed over them like an ocean wave.

Sarutobi, the 3rd Hokage was shaken, his brow was already forming sweat bullets. He wasn't just worried about his people, but the sudden flare of a terrifying force.

'Hmm...This is...truly terrifying indeed.' Thought a quivering Sandaime.

**KONOHA BORDERS, UKNOWN MOUNTAIN AREA, **

Two figures were facing each other; both of their right hands were emitting lightning and sounds of one thousand birds.

One figure was 4'11; he had black/dark blue hair that ended in duck ass style spikes. He wore a chin high T-shirt with a red/white fan on the back. His pants were white shorts that reached to his knees and had black leather straps on his shins(You know how Sasuke looks)

In front of him was a tall man at the height of 181 cm (roughly 6 ft. Dunno how tall Kakashi is...)

They stood there, unmoving and silent. They were planning to strike each other before a tremendous pillar of chakra erupted through the sky.

Sasuke, who was so focused in his training, almost missed the sudden chakra and tried to stop his assault.

"AAAAAH!!" Kakashi screamed in pain as his own student and jutsu has grazed his side. Oh the irony of being hit by your own original jutsu...

"Uh, Kakashi! I didn't mean to-" But he was interrupted by a hiss "I'm fine" from his injured teacher who was holding his bleeding ribs.

Kakashi and his prodijy student just gazed at the pillar with worry and said nothing else.

**(-----Border between Suna and Konoha------)**

A Kazekage lay dead in the sand along with his guards. Two figures above them were now staring at the pillar, ignoring their victims

Insane yellow eyes with slits stared at the gold/yellow tower of chakra and couldn't help but to shiver at the pressure it was giving.

Orochimaru held his sleeve just so that the blinding light was shield from his slightly insane gold eyes.

Licking his lips in a disgusting way, he said one word...

'...magnificent...'

**(Back to Jiraiya)**

The massive pillar of light, or rather, the pillar of gold chakra continued to flare it's energies to the heavens for minutes, before it started to shrink into small wisps of the spectaculer tease.

Jiraiya stood still for a moment, his eyes were in shock. But slowly and shaking, he got up...only to be knocked down by a sudden pour of wind and rain.

"Aaaaaah!!" He tried to get back up, only to be hit by a stronger pour of rain and wind.

_'Kami-Sama! Where the heck did this storm come from!?' _He ponderedas he look around his surroundings. Due to the massive combo amount of rain, wind and lightning, it was making it difficult for him to see and hear. Back and forth was the Gama-Senin movement as the storm kept knocking him down.

The sky maelstrom continued for minutes, but much to delight, the storm faltered for a bit so he can see the damage and gaped.

Many trees were decimated, many were now bended in strange angles, some were burnt from the lightning and others were knocked to the roots by the wind. Seeing this, he was now a bit scared to see what's above him.

And he tilted his head up and gasped in shock as he saw the sky.

Just through the endless rain and lightning was a large dark hole in the sky. (Like in DBGT where android 17(s) open up a portal in the sky, which connects to hell and earth)

The dark, cloudy hole in the sky was at least a 100 miles wide and 100 miles of...well, just a perfect 100 mile circle in the sky.

But to Jiraiya's relief, the dark abyss of a hole started to shrink and a small light started to appear in the middle. The storm was slowly dissipating leaving a dark, wet, destroyed atmosphere along the wake.

But his worries were not finished as an inhuman roar echoed from above. A soggy, irritated Jiraiya had enough as a dark shadow loomed above him. He prayed in silence and tilted his head backwards. His aged face was calm and neutral, then slowly molded to a expression of shock, amazement and a slight hint of "WTF!?".

"Oh...Kami...Sama..."

Just hovering above him was a unmoving and hulking creature, a MASSIVE creature. It has to be a height of a mountain at least!

The Beast stared at him with pupiless gold eyes and said two words that made Jiraiya stare at him with disbelief.

_**"Ero-Sennin..."**_ It grumbled. gruff, but still bearable.

The toad sage stared back.

"Naruto...?"

The two beings continued to stare at each other, until...

_**"Ero...Sennin...Ero...Teme...ERO-TEME!!!!"**_ A look of rage crossed the creature's face and let out an ungodly roar as it swooped back down to the earths crust.

"OH SHIT!! Bad Naruto! Bad boy! Bad, bad little-I mean big boy...!" He quiet down as the Earth trembled beneath him as the beast landed in front of him.

He found himself staring at his new student...who was not himself at the moment

_**"Ero-Sennin!" **_The behemoth said without opening it's mouth. The voice was of a 12 year old with a demonic edge to it.

Jiraiya kept staring and staring until he pinched his nose in fierce annoyance.

"Oh fuck me sideways..."

**(Unknown dimension)**

A man in spiderweb bed filled bed has finally opened his eyes from a thousand years worth of sleep. Groggily, sleepy eyes narrowed amusingly. Thin mouth forming to a odd, dark smirk

"So...After thousand of years a Hiraishin has awakened..." The man chuckled as he went back to sleep, but not before thinking.

'Don't disappoint me...grandson..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Sorry if it's crude, but I had this idea recently and had to write it

(1) **"The Atavism of the Hiraishin"** originally supposed to be** "The Atavism of Raijin" **but i decided against it.

This new fanfic is kinda like Raizen and Yusuke of YU YU HAKUSHO.

An atavism is a real or supposed evolutionary throwback, such as traits reappearing, which had disappeared generations ago. Atavisms occur because genes for previously existing phenotypical features are often preserved in DNA, even though the genes are not expressed in some or most of the organisms possessing them.

Kinda like Yusuke and Raizen's sort of sequence.

Sorry for the fans of "Hiraishin No Naruto" but i really had no ideas to how to continue

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	2. Chapter 2

This fanfic was inspired by "Demonkid"'s 'Kireki tenshu' and Yuyu hakusho of Yusuke and Raizen and fanfics where Naruto transform into a 100 feet creature.

I do not own Naruto except for some things that are not created by the "Naruto" author.

Disclaimer i will never own naruto or anything else except these storys.

A/n: remember! this is a GOD Naruto fic! A super Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Rampaging god

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**--------(KONOHA-Hokage office)-----------**

Jounins (minus Kakashi) and chunins are standing shoulder to shoulder, whispers of confusment and alarm filled the Sandaime's office and infront of them was non other then Sandaime Hokage who was peering at them with wise, aged teal eyes. A sound of poof and a puff of smoke appeared in the middle of the room making everybody jump and in battle stance around the intruder.

The smoke slowly dissolved to reveal...

"Kakashi!"

"Your late!"

"Be on time Hatake, jeez." Genma smirked at the porn reader.

"Sigh...now he's going to make an excuse like "black cat blocking the way" or "road of life" again."

"Not I'm suprised though..."

"WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU!?" Yelled Anko who spotted a red spot leaking from Kakashi's bandaged side.

"Er...I...got lost in the...ugh...road of life?" Kakashi's lame excuse again. except there was a slight strain in his voice which didn't no unoticed by everybody.

"Kakashi, no seriously...your injured...WHAT HAPPENED!?" Asuma yelled as he grabbed him forcfully. Kakashi sighed knowing he can't simply run out of this one.

"I...well...I was training Sasuke for the chunin exams." He scratched his head hoping that they will all leave it alone.

"Oh? And what kind of training that would leave the copy ninjainjured that badly" Sandaime narrowed his eyes at the nervous silver haired cyclops.

Kakashi mumbled something like. "Teeeeaching...Sasuke...thlaa chidooooli..."

"What was that Kakashi? Speak louder so we could all hear." Demanded the 3rd lord his voice was of seriousness.

The genius one eye sighed again and replied fully."I was training Sasuke for the Chunin exams finals" he waited for any "thats it?" or "The Uchiha got you good Kakashi!" Then he felt something slither around his legs and knees, he looked down to see two purple snakes entanling his legs together and hissing at him with their forked tounges out.

Anko who summoned the snakes from her sleeves, was not satisfied with Kakashi's answer growled."What was that Kakashi...?" She grinned sadisticly at his sweat-dropping look"...You were just mumbling"

Kakashi restrained himself from sighing again.

"I was just teaching him the 'Chidori'" (One Thousand birds) He stated in a all oh so casually voice.

"WHAAAAAT!!!!???"

"Kakashi, what the hell your teaching a genin Chidori!?" A random Chunin exclaimed."From what I heard, Chidori shouldn't simply be taught so recklessly! Even if it's Uchiha-Sama, he coul-..." But he was interupted by a growl from Kakashi.

"You don't think that Sasuke couldn't pull it off Yechi... (I made the name up, probaly mean nothing what's so ever because i can't just simply name a random chunin "Bob") ...or should I say...Chunin?" Kakshi glared at the now sputtering Chunin.

Gai however also agreed with Yechi and added a few cents of his own."I agree with Yechi, Uchiha or not It's still reckless to teach a genin such a reckless move...!" He scolded, for once he wasn't going on about "youth!" or doing any good guy pose.

Kakashi scoffed at this. "Like you have the right to criticize me Gai." Gai uncharacteriscily scowled. "Bah!"

"So what happened Kakashi?" Said Iruka, he and other other academy teachers had a day off so he's free to hang around.

"Well...I was having Sasuke to practice his Chidori and have him strike evenly with my own Chidori until an massive earthquake erupted but me and Sasuke were still too focusted to notice..." He stopped when everybody gave him a look of 'how the heck you do not notice an earthquake!?' "...But then a huge pillar of yellow chakra shot out into the sky. I was so shocked at the power intesity that it distracted me so that Sasuke accidently grazed my side with an incomplete Chidori." He finished with pride and pain. Pride for his student to learn the Chidoriso fast and pain from his lightning grazed ribs.

"Yeaaah...about the earthquake and the sudden chakra that made me crap my pants...anyone know about it?" Asked the chunin proctor Izumo his cheeks blushing from humiliation from saying it out loud.

Now everybody is remembering the terrifying moment and the feeling of dread and chakra that washed through them.

Soon many questions were thrown around the room. They were asking like "Yeah! What happened!?" "Where did the earthquake come from!?" "Nevermind that! What about that inmense gold colored chakra!" "I'm hungry..."

Sandaime who was waiting patiently tried to silence his shinobi citizens.

"Ahem...!" He coughed, trying to get their attention.

"What if it's the Kyuubi!?"

"No you fool! Kyuubi has RED chakra not yellow!"

"AHEM!" He coughed louder.

"What if it's a another demon like blah blah blah" "Maybe your right! It could be Blah blah jab jab blah."

Sarutobi had enough. "SILENCE AND LISTEN TO ME OR ELSE D CLASS MISSIONS FOR A WHOLE YEAR!!!" He roared, this time he got EVERYBODY'S attention.

"Ahem...Alright, I know every single one of you are worried about what just conspired awhile ago." He paused for them to listen and to check that everyone is listening to his word.

"The shockwave created a panic throughout the village, I fear for my people. What's ever happening can't be good." He paused again for them to get the message. "I want some or most of you to find out who or what is behind all this." He gazed at them with great intesity.

"Well...I can't go. Shikamaru needs someone to train him" Asuma said, half of him wanted to check it out, his other half says no because of the power that radiated from the pillar scares the heck out of him.

"I can't either, Shino is also one of the passing contestants so he need my help as well" Kurenai said calmly but her motives were also like Asuma's.

"Gomen Hokage-Sama, but this pain in my ribs are killing me...and I need to train Sasuke...so I can't so I can't go..." Replied Kakashi with a fake "ouchy."

Sandaime pleadingly stared at his other available shinobi/kunoichi' s but they all instantly mumbled and grumbled excuses of this and that of how they can't go...and each excuse was getting lamer and lamer.

**(RANDOM EXCUSES FROM RANDOM JOUNIN,ANBU, AND CHUNINS)**

"Gomen Hokage-Sama, but my kids are blah blah blah...so I need to live"

"Gomen Hokage-Sama, but my wife needs me at home...so I need to live"

"Gomen Hokage-Sama, but my boyfriend is taking me out for dinner...so I need to live"

"Gomen Hokage-Sama, but I need to change my pants because I crapped my self from that power oversirge...and I don't wanna run with a "crappy" feeling on my ass" (At this everybody took a wiff of this person and stepped away in disgust)

**(END OF RANDOM EXCUSES FROM RANDOM JOUNIN,ANBU, AND CHUNINS)**

He sighed wearily as he took a drag from his smoking tabbaco pipe.

"Very well...You are all dismissed..." They all greeted their leader with goodbyes and shunshin away and Kakashi was the last to leave,."...Kakashi!" The said jounin snapped his head to his leader.

The 3rd stared at the silver haired cyclops streaght in the eyes before saying. "Be careful of what you teach him" His voice carried seriousness.

Kakashi stood still before saying "hai" and telaported with the rest.

Sandaime stared at the place where the last jounin once was stood there before leaning back on his chair and massaged his throbbing temples.

"Sigh...I'm getting old for this crap..."

"Then why don't you retire...sensei..." Sandaime jumped as he reconized that voice.

"Jiraiya?" He asked with uncertainty.

The door opened and revealed...Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya! It is good to see you my good friend, it's been...what the,... WHAT THE BLUE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!?" He yelled at his former student's condition.

Lord Jiraiya, the toad sage, the super pervert was now standing disheveld, muddy, and annoyed. His hair was sopping wet and matted with mud. His cloths were also muddy, wet and a few rips from there and there. He had multiple cuts on his face and had an irritated look on his face.

"Er...well you see..." The sannin tried to think of words to his former mentor. "It started like this..er...umm..."

"Yes yes go on" said an annoyed Hokage.

"...It started when I pushed Naruto off the gorge's Cliff" He scratched his muddy hair before he was tackled by the 3rd.

Sandaime's face was at rage. "You...WHAT!?" He snarled, but paused a little before resuming to it's original rage."You pushedhim...off a cliff...?" His face trembled with more rage and more fright to Jiraiya.

"I..." The Gama Sanin swallowed a feeling in his throat. "...You see I was trying have Naruto gain acces to the nine-tails chakra...by..."

"By throwing him off a cliff!?" The older man scolded.

"And then a massive earthquake then a massive chakra pillar rose from where he fell...""WHAAAAT!!!??"

JIraiya winced at the volume of his mentor' voice but couldn't help to have a chibi version of himself smirk.

_'Heh...I haven't got him to raise his voice like that since I used him as a decoy at the womens bath' _His face twiched as if he was going to smile but calmed it into a frown._ 'NO! This is Naruto were talking about...now to think of it...where is that giant hulk if a boy?'_

Sandaime took a few breaths before glaring at his former student.

"What...Happened...?" He said slowly, and both word were in a tone of 'lie and you die' kind of voice.

"Sigh...well it started when I pushed Naruto off the cliff and..."

-----------------------(FLASHBACK!) ----------------------(47 MINUTES AGO!)---------------------------

Jiraiya kept staring in awe/fear at the itimidating, yet majestic golden glowing beast infront of him. The creature was at least over 100 meters, which was the size/mass of Gamabunta or Kyuubi!

(warning! Naruto thunder god description! Also, I suck at writing descriptions, so again,cut me some slack, and I'll be "borrowing" some parts so you get the idea)

The The creature's upper body half was of a body of a crouching hulking man, it has a healthy glowing pale, ebony skin that seems to glow in either day or night. In addition, black markings went around the heavily muscled body, like torso, arms, and shoulders. (In Yuyu Hakusho, think of Mazaku Yusuke's demon form markings and add some more if you want.)

And attached to his back were wings that were twice as long as the "new" Naruto, it was GIANT slightly yellow looking wings that were rather bat-like and at a wing span at 210 meters.(like GODZILLA's Destroyah wings, except in a scary, vicious gold color)

The lower body, (meaning waist down) the waist, hips and thighs were hidden in a giant blue pants(think of raizen's pants in yu yu hakusho) that was in deep dark blue and was outlined in gold and with it was a loincloth tapestry that was also in dark blue with gold outlining.

The knees, shins and feet were worn by beautifuly made gold metelic boots. (Warcraft 3, the gold boots Archimonde wears)

And sticking out from the rear were two long, reptilain tails with gold fur. (Godzilla's king ghidora's kind of tails except furry.

"It's" hair was like the Yondaime Hokage, gold and shiny. Except the bangs in the front were touching "It's" nose and everything else was longer and reached in the middle of "It's" back.

And to completes it's appearance was a feral looking face, It was indeed a human looking face alright, framed by the curtains of molten gold spiky, silky hair. Eyes were entirly white and void of any pupils or iris and elongated canines were visble from a snarling, grimincing mouth, which made Jiraiya think it was a miracal that didn't puncture the lower lips. And to complete the "face," three

At last but not least, three large horns emerged from both sides of his head, two were on both temples and curved down to his 'whiskered' cheeks (Like the dragon Gandalf fought in "lord of the rings LOTR" first movie) and the last horn was spotted on the top of the head and was slanting down to the back.

(Sorry if i sucked at descritpions and "borrowed" so many things from movies/games and idols so you can identify what i have in mind. Also, I do not own them.

There was silence. Silence so quiet it was unnerving and they were outside for fanfiction sake!.

Then a low, but loud growl from "It" shattered the fragile silence, making Jiraiya twitch a bit before calming down to a taijutsu stance.

He looked at the beast with uncertainty.

"Naruto! Is that you? can you hear me!?" He shouted so the "beast" could hear him. Another silence passed by before the creature nodded it's head slowly and with rumbling a low, gruff "Yes"making the toad sage to release the breath he was holding for who knows how long.

Jiraiya was about to sigh in relief before a sliver of "WTF!?" went to his aged but still perverted mind.

'He spoke...but he didn't even open his mouth to talk!?' Jiraiya pondered in curiosity. Many questions invaded his head at once, making a slight headache, much to Jiraiya's displeasure.'Ugh...after this, i'm going to need sake...lots and lots of sake...and a womens bath place for my "Inspiration." He thought, although he knows that he won't be thinking any of those 'thoughts' tonight.

"Naruto...OY NARUTO!" capturing his transformed student's attention. "Tell me...what the blue fuck happen to you? How can you talk without opening your mouth?...And why the heck are you even like that anyway!?" He hissed loudly at him, so many questions and yet no answers.

'Naruto's' giant pupiless eyes glared at Jiraiya, his mouth snarled showing his purly white fangs made him flinch a bit.

"I don't know Ero-Sennin...But your right, why am I talking to you with my mind instead of my mouth?" The said person face-faulted at the stupid hinted reply but one thing went throught the sage's mind. 'I see...he's a bit of a psychic or telephathy, he uses his mind to talk...And still he doesn'tt respect me!!'

"Sorry...pervy sage..." Naruto's grumbling thoughts interupted Jiraiya's, it sounded strained as if he wasn't refusing to do something."...must go...explore,...this feeling...is too great...I...can't...CAN'T...R-RESIST...I'll...I'll see you later."And with that Naruto lumbered away from his new mentor and his gold bat-like wings started to open up.

Jiraiya's eyes snapped open in resignation and started to roar at the retreating behemoth. "Naruto NO!" He began chasing the soon -run-away-god. "Naruto stop! stop!!" The "god" ignored him "STOP! JUST LISTEN TO ME!!!" But his voice no longer reached him, the "boy" is now lost in the sea of his newfound power and was now overwhelmed by an instinct to soarinto the air.

He cursed and started handseals when the creature's feet was starting to lift off the ground. "Damn it! Yomi Numa! (Swamp of the Underworld!)

He summoned a vast swamp appeared right beneath his target and with hope that his jutsu will trap his runaway student instead of killing him.

But his plans were unuseful as the glowing creature kicked off higher, much higher then he expected.

"Grrr...Sorry Naruto, but it's for your own good!" He just completed a chain of handseals and puffed out his chest. "Katon: Karyuu no jutsu!" (Fire release: Fire dragon jutsu)

A large stream of fire erupted from his mouth and soon it molded into a shape of a dragon as it headed to the apposing gold haired behemoth.

'Hopefully this should knock him down!' He thought as fire kept stewing from his mouth.

But his plans were once again stumped as soon as his fire jutsu to even reach his tail, a barrier of lightning in a shape of a globe surrounded Naruto. So his fire just been cleaved by the electrical barrier, no damage to "it" at all.

Soon the great beast stiffened and slowly, SLOWLY tilted his head to the left so his left eye glared at the sannin.

Jiraiya gulped at the itimidating look that his newfound pupil was giving him.

"Uh...Oh..."

The beast roared as he shifted his position and with one flap of it's wings caused a slight whirlwind at the unlucky Jiraiya.

The whirlwind wasn't huge, but it still packs a quite punch.

**"NAAAAARUUUUTOOOOOO"** Jiraiya screamed and blacked out from the now muddy, wet, damaging twister that surfed on him.

Jiraiya groggily opened his eyes to see blinding sunlight and forest destruction. He looked around some moew and noticed that his literaly giant student was no longer here.

"Sigh...I guess this is the time to go to Sarutobi's office huh?" He got up to inspect his muddy, wet self.

"My clothes! My hair! Is my 'inspiration notes' still there? Thank god it's here!...Little wet though, but oh well!"

He tucked his slightly wet notes and dishevledly walked to back to Konoha and into the Hokage tower!.

------------------------FLASH BACK END)----------------------(47 minutes later)-------------

Now two old men were pinching there noses in experation,

"So...sensei..." Jiraiya said capturing his old teacher's attention. "...Do you have any idea wh-"

"My apologies Jiraiya...but I'm confused as much as you are" At this, they sighed wearily.

'Naruto...What happened to you?' The older shinobi thought, a small tear leaked in one of his eyes.'Minato...who is Uzumaki Naruto? I know he is you son...but that doesn't solve of the mystery of what and how he become'

-----------------(Otogakure territory)-----(Sound village)----------------

It was raining softly, whcih was a suprise because the vlllage hidden in sound rarelyrains. But most people shrugged it off as a mere weather problem.

A sound ninja was now standing infront of a sound kunoichi with waist lenght red hair and a flute in her hands.

"Hehehe...com'on little girl just come with me and have a little...fun" The Oto nin smirked lecherously behind his mask.

"Fuck no you piece of shit and leave me the fuck alone!" Said the redhead.

"Awww...don't be like that...just...hey...what the hell this storm come from!?" Indeed the small rain drops began to increase as they kept talking and now it was a full blown lightning storm!

The confusion wnet on when the oto citizens started to point and shout to the sky.

"Look over there!"

"It's a monster!"

Indeed a monster has suddenly appeared in the sky, it was flying, large, yellow glowing aura and hulking. And to the trained eye, it seem like the storm cloud are traveling withit.

Everybody was too scared to do anything, the size and power that the beast was enmitting was mind bogling!

And soon the village was left scared and wet as the creature continue to hover above them and head west.

Soon the creature hovered out of sight and the storm with it, leaving a sunny day to the troubled citiznes of Otogakure.

-------------(Lightning country borders)--------------

Yugito was not having her day then again she never had her days. Yugito nii was a highly respected ninja in Kumogakure and the second strongest of her village besides the Raikage.

And why wasn't she having a troubled day?

Because the Nekomata no nibi (two tailed catdemon)within her wouldn't stop badgering her!

and 2: it started to rain and as time passes by the rain seem to cats and dogs.

It started 20 minutes ago, her tentent suddenly began pestering her about a 'huge threat' coming this way. Yugito was annoyed but knew her inner demoness was right, but that still doesn't stop her annoyance in check.

Her musings were sharply interupted by the frightened voice of her people.

"Look up there! It's huge!"

"Oh my god...It's a monster!"

"Everybody on your position! Yugito in position!?"

The said Nibi jinchuriki stared at the being who captured fear to her and her village.

The thing was huge! Tri-horned, hulking and musculer, wings flapping and the thunder clouds seems to travel with it as well!

"What the-Is this some kind of god of our country of something!? Yugito snarled with sacrastic tone.

A random Kumo jounin shouted orders. "Everybody stop it in it's track, ready!? O-k 3-2-1, Raiton: Rairyuudan! (Lightning Dragon Missile)(not mine it belong to the author of "Fawning hearts")

Soon 20 to 30 beams of lightning at a shape of a dragon shot to the flying beast in front of them.

Everysingle of those dragon shaped jutsu hit dead on. Everybody cheered at the smoking figure.

But all good most come to an end.

Everybodies happiness were cut short as a deafening raor echoed throughout the village.

Hovering infront of them was the same creature they thought they had destroyed. It stood unmoving and undamaged as it glared at them like a fly that wouldn't leave him alone.

Seconds passed by before the beast grumbled and opened it's mouth. Very soon, lightning started to from around it's gigantic body and to his horns. The lightning traveled to a shape of a orb, which was in front of his face.

**"Hey Human!" **Nibi's feminine yet demonic voice called out to her vessel.

'Not now furball!' The vessel shot back. 'If you hadn't noticed...I'm kinda busy here!' Her eyes locked on to the beast position.

**"no you fool! I'm warning you that he's going to fire his own version of 'Raiton: Rairyuudan!' and booooy it's gonna be big!!"**

Yugito eyes widen in horror, if the monster unleashes it's attack, the destructive force will...!

"Raitiki!" She barked at the same random jounin who called out the attack. "Nibi told me that the creature is going to fire it's own lightning missle...And it's gonna be catastropic!" This got everybody on the roll.

Meanwhile the thunder beast has finished the orb of lightning and swallowed the it. Soon, his torso and stomach expanded and said one jutsu that made everyone in Kumogakure stiff.

'Raiton: Rairyuudan!!!' And with that, it's body deflated and an enormous dragon shaped missle erupted from his snarling mouth.

"Raiton: Rairyuudan!!" Now 30 to 40 dragon shaped missles combined into one huge lightning dragon and matched evenly with the monster's own blow.

A huge, HUGE explosion rocked the land, everybody was covered their eyes from the incoming dust that headed their way.

Meanwhile the hulking lightning creature lost interest in them and decided to head south, but not before grunting in satisfication that he lost some of his chakra.

Everybody was now tiredly getting up except for Yugito who wan't knocked down like the others.

'Nibi...just what was that thing...?'

**"..." **Was all the cat demon said.

Yugito sighed.

---------------(103 miles away form the lightning village)-------------

Meanwhile for the beast itself was now talking to the himself, or rather...with another powerful being.

**"Why...why did I just do that...?"** Naruto, who was at the moment, regained some of his humanity.** "I...I'v felt like of was being controlled..."**

**"Because brat...that is the 2nd sequance of your transformation...the thirst for a strong opponent..."** Naruto's head snapped up as he reconized the demonic voice of Kyuubi.

**"KYUUBI!!! WHAT THE HELL YOU DID TO ME!?!?!?!!?"** He roared in his mind making the demon lord cringe

**"Calm down human...or should i say, demigod..."** He smirked at the now "demigod's" confused expression. **"All I did was awaken your powers to a full bloom and well...you are now tasting your ancester's power."**

**"But lool at me!!...I'm a monster...I can't go back home looking like this...CHANGE ME BACK!!!"** He roars echoed through out the clearings and also in his mind.

**"OW!! not so loud bastard! But anyways all I can say is...I merely unlockedthe power that flows in your vains and as for changing you back...you have to do it yourself because I don't have your body."** Kyuubi bitted out.

Naruto's head dropped lower and lower from every word, a few tears leaked from his large blank eyes.

Seeing the now pathetic form of his gigantic vessel, Kyuubi franticly called out.

**"Hey! Hey! Now that I think about it...there isa way to turn back to a human form"** At the end of his sentence, Naruto immediantly begged how.

**"Really!? Are you sure sure!? If your lying I'm gonna-"**

**"Yes, yes and no I'm not"** The fox declared his pure but still doubtfull truthfulness.

Silence...

Silence...

Silence...

Naruto decided to shatter the quietness.** "Soooo...How do I turn back?"**

Kyuubi stayed silence for a moment before answering. **"Well since I'm not a species like you so you'll have find...**_**him...**_**" **He ended with a huge dramatic tone.

**"Who..is it?"**

**"..."**

**"Well?"**

**...Your...Ancester...Raizen."**

END of chapter 2

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry for the late chapter! now that i think about it...this is the longest chapter that i ever wrote!

As for the name "Raizen" I borrowed it for this fanfic and as you know very well from Yu yu Hakusho. This story was kinda like a Yusuke and raizen thing. Seeing Yusuke reborn from his demon blood and reading "Demonkid"s hireki "tenshu" made me think to all this.

I would LOVE to update "Pity from the white origami" but I'm kinda stuck at that story so I'm gonna put Pity from the White origami on "haitus."


	3. Chapter 3

This fanfic was inspired by "Demonkid"'s 'Kireki tenshu' and Yuyu hakusho of Yusuke and Raizen and fanfics where Naruto transform into a 100 feet creature.

I do not own Naruto except for some things that are not created by the "Naruto" author.

Disclaimer i will never own naruto or anything else except these stories.

A/n: remember! this is a GOD Naruto fic! A super Naruto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previous chapter

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Naruto decided to shatter the quietness.__** "Soooo...How do I turn back?"**_

_Kyuubi stayed silence for a moment before answering. __**Well since I'm not a species like you so you'll have find...him..." **__He ended with a huge dramatic tone._

_**"Who..is it?"**_

_**"..."**_

_**"Well?"**_

_**...Your...Ancester...Raizen."**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Finding Raizen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"My...ancester...wait, whats his name again?"** Kyuubi rolled his eyes in desperation. **"It's RAIZEN brat"**

**"Sooo...He's my ancestor...is he human?"** Naruto asked, curious if the fox knows his...something-year-old old grandfather.

"No demigod brat, he a full fledged god of lightning"

**"A lightning god?"**

**"Yes brat, a...LIGHTNING...GOD..."**

**"..."** The 'demigod' said

**"..."** The demon said.

Silence...

Silence...

Kyuubi twitched an ear in annoyance.

Silence...

Silence...

Naruto kept blinked innocently as he stared at a random palm tree. (He's still in god form and 103 miles away form the lightning village! and he's talking mentally to Kyuubi. Also to other people's view, it's just a 100 feet god flying in the middle of nowhere and he's talking to himself...Supernaturally weird huh?)

**"Sooo...Hey Kyuubi!" **Kyuubi's head snapped up in relief._** 'Finally he speaks!'**_

**"...Errrm...How did 'Raizen' have a baby...And whats a 'demigod?'"**

Silence...

Silence...

Silence...

A vein tick mark just simply popped in Kyuubi's head and his eyes started to show blood vessels

Silence...

Silence...

**"Just...huh...D...D-DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!! IF YOU KEEP CHANGING THE SUBJECT, I' WON'T HELP YOU FIND RAIZEN!!!**

Naruto started to panic and protest. **"NO! Don't!! I'll shut up! I'll shut up I promise I PROMISE!!!"**

**"Alright already!...Jeez."** Kyuubi huffed in exhaustion and exasperation. God or no God even demigod, just arguing with this...this brat is tiring!

**"Sigh...well I'm not really good at explanations but I'll start how you become of what you are..."** The fox took a HUGE breath before talking a long story.

**"So let's simply saaaaaaaay maybe...more then a 2500 years ago or maybe 3000 years ago when the elemental countries or even shinobies didn't even existed. The world at that time a world of ignorant humans, your ancestor Raizen was bored and not satisfied with his lightning crapped domain and went to the human world but then ambushed by a huge powerful dragonish demon that foes by the name...Vagina no penis..." **(At this, Naruto "pfft!" and tried to hold his beastlike laughter)**"**...**I'm just kidding, the demon's name was Ryukasan and the two beings fought. But in the end, Raizen triumphs but was gravely injured and crawled his way to a random place until he's near a palace where a beautiful human princess found him and healed him back to health." Kyuubi stopped and sucked breath. "And then the next thing you know he began to fall in love with her and she began to fall in love with him. Then he fucked her brains out and she let him fuck her brains out...You know...they just fucked until they're happy as hell. Then and Raizen woke up in bed with her and began thinking he wasn't worthy of being with her and left..."** Kyuubi stopped again and began sucking air before he resumed talking again.** "...Then they/she found out she was pregnant and they don't know who's the father except the princess but she lied that she was raped to protect him. Blah blah blah 9 months later she died from pregnancy and they still don't know who's the father, BUT, they still made the child prince and generations later you just rolled down the tube...And BAM here we are." **At last the great demon finished his long and interesting tale.

Naruto was silent in awe, but there was something wrong.

_**'But...is he alive...? If he is...then why hasn't he come for me or something!?...Why-...'**_ He paused. **'And how the hell you know all of this**

**"Well...Again, I'll put it as simply as I could...He felt bad for getting her "knocked up" and went back to his palace to damn himself to a deep sleep...And I was one of his closest friends despite being a demon, he explained all of this before he damned himself to a slumber"** He finished and waited for his vessel's reaction.

**"..."** Was all Naruto said

Silence...

Silence...

Silence...2 minutes later.

The information was starting to burn in Naruto's brain.

Silence...

**"...Wooooooooow...!!!"** Naruto finally mouthed out his amazement.

Kyuubi slapped a paw on his face.

**"OH SPARE MEEeeeeee!!**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Alright kit, to find 'grandfather Raizen' it is pretty easy... it just involves with your ancestor's power...which flows in your veins." Naruto nodded in understanding.

**"All you have to do is just sent a huge amount of electric voltage into...I don't know, maybe the ground, sky...whatever! And then a portal opens and in you go...say hello to Raizen!!"** Kyuubi roared in laughter as Naruto's face scrunched which means. 'That's it!?!?'

**"That's it! HaHAHAaGA...haha...uh...hey hey c'mon it's just a joke..."** Kyuubi sweated at Naruto's intimidating glare.** "But all I said was true...oh wait never mind, you need your ancestor's powers AND a very super special awesome lightning jutsu haha!..."**

_**'Just tell me how the fuck to do that!?'**_ Said a unamused Naruto. _**'And what kind of..."super special awesome lightning jutsu" do I need?'**_

"Sigh...Alright just gather chakra. Then concetrate as hard as you can until it becomes an orb, then prepare to aim...and as for the jutsu..." He softly whispered the last part but the 'demigod' understood and concentrated chakra.

"GggrrrrraaaaAAAAAAH!!!" Naruto roared as chakra and lightning surged within him. Pieces of earth, trees, water and even animals began to be sucked in by the huge electrical orb he was unleashing.

**"LIGHTNING STYLE: THUNDER GOD DIMENSION BREAKTHOUGH!!!"** (Cheesy name i know, but I couldn't think of anything else and I couldn't find a japansese translation)

The giant lightning orb that was in front of him erupted into a energy beam wave, which shot into the sky and exploded. Soon a vortex formed from the explosion. More and more pieces of earth, trees, water, animals and even Naruto were sucked in.

Naruto felt the pull; it was so great that it even lift him off his feet! Soon his whole body was lifted into the air and into the vortex.

And just one second before his head dived in, both Kyuubi and Naruto have one thing in there mind.

_**'Just you wait ancestor/Raizen...When I/we get there i hope you make a party while we get there!'**_

And with that, the portal sucked every inch of it's caster leaving a destroyed environment and a shocked sharingan user.

'Leader-sama will be most interested in this discovery.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

------------(Other dimension)----------------

A rumbling sound disturbed a peace that lasted for a 1000 of years, then a rumbling, electrical vortex appeared in the middle of nowhere and soon a large...no HUGE creature lurked in it and then climbed out.

**"Whoa...Where are we?"** Naruto muttered to nowhere as he gazed at a magnificent looking building...or in other words...a magnificent castle!

Then a voice came out to the clearing "Your in my domain...boy..." Naruto whipped his head to see anyone was there.

"No you fool! Down here!" catching on, he looked down.

Standing and smirking near his feet was a man.

"Hmf...welcome home...descendent."

Naruto's reply was...

**"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?"**

Kyuubi, however heard this, laughed his ass off.

End of chapter 3.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Now review until it gets to maybe 12 reviews or more or else I won't update (sorry if I'm being a douchbag, but the reviews gets me going!)

Sorry for the late short chapter!

Sorry if this chapter doesn't satisfy you, it's just that i wrote this in a rush.

I would LOVE to update "Pity from the white origami" but I'm kinda stuck at that story so I'm gonna put Pity from the White origami on "hiatus."


	4. Chapter 4

This fanfic was inspired by "Demonkid"'s 'Kireki tenshu' and Yuyu hakusho of Yusuke and Raizen and fanfics where Naruto transform into a 100 feet creature.

I do not own Naruto except for some things that are not created by the "Naruto" author.

Disclaimer i will never own naruto or anything else except these stories.

A/n: remember! this is a GOD Naruto fic! A super Naruto.

Rated M for harsh language and future activities.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previous chapter

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**"Whoa...Where are we?"**__ Naruto muttered to nowhere as he gazed at a magnificent looking building...or in other words...a magnificent castle!_

_Then a voice came out to the clearing "Your in my domain...boy..." Naruto whipped his head to see anyone was there._

_"No you fool! Down here!" catching on, he looked down._

_Standing and smirking near his feet was a man._

_"Hmf...welcome home...descendent."_

_Naruto's reply was..._

_**"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?"**_

_Kyuubi, however heard this, laughed his ass off._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: angry grandpa and Naruto's threat

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome home...descendent." The proclaimed Raizen smirked as his gigantic piece of a descendent checked him out. (Not in a gay/incest way!!)

Meanwhile Naruto who was looking down and said...

_**"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?"**_

---KYUUBI'S CAGE/SEAL----

Kyuubi, however heard this, laughed his ass off.

---REAL WORLD----

Raizen stood still, his face was in shadows but if it WAS visible you'll see a thunderstrucked face mixed with utmost rage.

"Who the fuck am I...YOU..." he disappeared, nowhere to be seen.

_**'Wat the!? Where'd he go!?!?'**_

Then as quick as lightning, Raizen transported in front of his face, fist tighten as if he was going to strike.

"...IDIOT!!!!" He With one blow he knocked his younger relative to the ground.

**"Aaaagh! My nose! MY NOSE!! IT HUUURTS!!!"**

Raizen ignored his cries and bodyslamed him in the stomache, resulting a **"OOOF!!"** from him.

And the beating continues.

**----CASTLE----------**

Meanwhile, all the maids who serves Raizen's castle are now watching the beating.

One sighed, "Why can't things be normal here..."

Second maid, "With Raizen and his reletives...nothing is ever normal when their here..."

Every maid nodded in agreement.

**--------BACK TO THE MAIN SCENE------**

**"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I thought that if I was big then you must be giant too!"**

"OH!? SO YOU THOUGHT I WAS SO POWERFUL THAT I DON'T HAVE A HUMAN FORM!?"

**"YES! I MEAN NO!"**

"WHAT WAS THAT!?"

SOCK! POW! BOOM!

**"Uuuugh..." **Gasped out a battered Naruto as he stood up in his giant injured glory.

Naruto looked down and saw his only blood reletive for the first time and realized that he was still in his giganto form. But that idea wasn't important, but what's important was that he has...a family.

At this brief thought, he began to sniff and a dozen bedrooms worth of tears started to form and fall from his enormous blank yet emotional eyes.

Raizen sucked breath at his child...no...grandchild...NO scratch that great grandson crying.

The original Hiraishin felt a tug in his chest, something he rarely felt in his life.

Little that he know, his guilty emotions will be replaced by rage...again...

And as for the tears that were falling off of Naruto's face...They fell right on Raizen like a raging waterfall.

SPLAT!!

Happy however to be, but Raizen...was NOT pleased or happy at the waterworks falling on him and said. "Hey! What the-!? KEEP YOUR TEARS IN CHECK BOY!!" Yelled a soggy yet still mejestic looking Raizen.

Naruto didn't listen, instead he was kept crying until he was bawling, then he did the unthinkable...He lower himself and his enormous arms opened up as if demanding a...

Raizen suddenly panicked. 'Oh shit...He's not going to...!'

"Woah there kit! That's your great grea great great something grandfather your about to crush!" Kyuubi warned but his vessel will not hear any of it! All he wants to do now is hug his bastard ancestor!

Of course "sweet" old Raizen wants to give an affectionete hug to his bastard descendent too...but...

"Hey brat...DON'T GIVE ME A HUG YET!!!!" He SCREAMED, but his newfound great grandson still went lower.

...He screamed high pitched like a girl when his grandson's giant face/chest fell on him

"EEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!"

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!"

That did it...100,000 tons of combined flesh, chakra, lightning and stupidity...LITERALlY slammed itself on an object at the weight of 200 pounds combination of flesh, chakra, lightning, cunning and arrogance. Dust and wind were everywhere.

Silence...

Silence...Dust and wind dissapated.

A muffled yelling came out underneath the 100,000 tons combo of steaming, sweating, stinking, shaking, crying flesh.

Silence...

Silence...(The "silence" thing is getting annoying AND pissing you off huh?)

Silence...

Silence...

"Naaaaaarruuuuuutoo..." Said a certain squashed yet pissed off family member.

"Hey brat...Sorry to burst your bubble...But I think your crushing him instead of hugging him you know..." Kyuubi muttered as Naruto's eyes snapped open in suprise and embaresment.

"Oops...Sorry..." He uses his arms to push himself off the ground and took a really REALLY good look at his only family member.

Oh and he was squashed alright, no thanks to him. (Hey you can't blame the big guy, he finally has a reletive!) His ancestor was tall, at least 6'5 or maybe just 6'7. He can't really tell but he's definetly taller then Jiraiya. He noticed that he was half naked meaning his upper body was bare and the waist below was fully clothed. He had a very musculer body, broad shoulders, bulging biceps and crap. In fact...His whole entire body was ripped and dipped in well defined muscle. His torso hold a standard six and strong pectorals that looked to have been carved from stone.

And as for the clothing, since his upper half was bare, his forearms and waist below wasn't. His forarms were wrapped in white cloth tape. His pant's were navy colored pants that seems rather tight on him but showed his well built man legs and wore shoes...no wait correction his shoes seems to be bathroom slippers. (sweat-drop TT God's wear slippers!? wheres the bling?)

And last but not least, he wore a faint yellow bandana which was barely holding bangs which were already flowing in front of his face. As well as his long wild uncempt greyish white hair that reached his waist.(You know how in Yu Yu Hakusho of what Raizen looks like! why the heck I'm explaining all this!)

Naruto continued to stare at his fallen ancestor with fascination but couldn't help to sweatdrop at the sight of a god wearing bathroom slippers. Isn't he supposed to be majestic!? Like a fancy rich robes or gold rings on his fingers and crap!?

"Hey...brat...come here..." A voice from below called out to him.

Naruto obeyed and brung his face closer to his "grandpa."

"No...closer..."

He went even closer.

"Closer you fool..."

He bent closer.

And without warning, his "injured" ancestor jumped up from his body shaped crater and socked his "grandson" HARD between the eyes.

"AAAAAAAAARRRHH!!!"

A screech/roar of pain echoed throughout the land as demigod clutched his face in pain.

"HAHAHAHAHA!! That's what you get for falling on me my dear 'grandson'!!!" Raizen laughed in triump as he got his revenge, enjoying the sight of his giant grandchild twitching waltzing in pain.

But Raizen's little payback was soon ended when Naruto's giant back began to fall in his direction.

'Oh not again...' Thought Raizen as the boy landed on top his ancestor...AGAIN.

The ground shakes from the impact, and with it was a small agonized sound of. "Naaarutooo...you foooool..."

Oh yes, it was a very special day for Raizen and Naruto.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

---------------(1 hour later)-------------

(Raizen's Castle)

"Oooowww..." As Raizen limped painfully and dropped himself into an armchair. He enjoyed the comfort but began rubbing his bruised forearms with annoyance. DAMN he felt like he was squished by a gaint monster.

"Naruto...get me a wet towel!" He yelled. but then paused. "And it's 2 floors up and three doors to the left, and don't forget to soak it in water!"

"OK!" Shouted back from what sounds like a 12 year old boy.

2 minutes later a long blond haired boy with blue eyes came running out from a room with silky blue towels in his hands and threw one at Raizen as if it was a normal thing to do. Raizen however wanted scold the boy how to behave and but half of him want to pelt back a towel or two just to show whose superiour.

Deciding to deal with it later, he wiped his dirt covered face and any other stuff like blood or mud. After he was done, he stopped to gaze at his only family.

The boy was no longer a 100 feet creature with wings and three horns. Now, he was a 12 year old boy as any boy could look like. But Naruto has changed after learning how to regain himself to a human form. (Turns out he just have to IMAGINE himself as a human being again to turn back to normal, no thanks to Kyuubi)) For example, he was no longer 4'9 but grew a bit so he is now 4'11 which was around Sasuke's height. His hair was no longer short in inches, it was still spiky but now in a molten gold color as if it was glowing and it reached to his waist. If he took off that orange damnation clothing, you can see that he no longer had a skinny, malnorished body but now it was a muscler, lean, mean body that any...ANY 13-16 year olds would die for. Not to mention that he still has those black/purpulish body/arms/shoulder tattooes.

His face barely changed, except with longer bangs that hung limply that were touching his nose. His entire body lost all the baby fat leaving pure muscle. His face lost a bit of chubbiness but still maintained a round look. But that made him cute...BABY CUTE.

'Heh...with that body and face which are shadowed by gold bangs...I wouldn't be suprised if he got raped by women, gay men, or other peophile.' Raizen smirked before turning it into a friendly grin.

"Sooo Naruto right?" The said person gulped nodded nervously, but not before thinking something.

"Hey...Raizen?" He asked, getting a "What?" from him.

"How did you meet my grandmother ancestor?" Naruto scratched his head nervously as his grandpa stared at with a weird look on his face. He knew how he was descended, but it still doesn't hurt to hear the tale from his THE Raizen himself.

Raizen who still got that look on his face began to smile and laugh.

"Hahahahahaha! Very well..." He smiled warmly at Naruto's surprised expression.

"It started like this...Once upon a time a thunder god (which was me) got bored and went to the human world. Then he was ambushed by a dragonish demon that goes by the name, Ryukasan. I beat the crap out of him but I was horribly injured and crawled myself to the nearest shelter. Than the most beautiful women came and rescue me and took me to a palace. Then I learned that she was the princess of the place. We soon fell deeply in love and I fucked her brains out. I felt bad for fucking her and making her bear my child so I left to damn myself to a deep slumber. Generations later you just rolled down the tube and woke me up by your transformation...THE END..." He ended with a small smile.

HAHAHAHAHAHA!! Ain't I a good story teller!?" He looked at Naruto who was agreeing with Kyuubi. 'Even I said more then that!

"So...Naruto..." Naruto snapped his head to meet his. "Now that you learned how to transform to a human again...What would you do now?"

A sudden realization came to Naruto's senses. Thats right, the Chunin exams finals!

But his heart sank when another realization come to his mind.

'Damn it, as much as i want to show that stuck up bastard neji and become Chunin which it will be one step closer to my dream. But I also don't want to leave my only family as well.' His troubles started to increase

What if he never see Sandaime, Iruka or the ramen owners anymore? What about his dreams and ambitions? What if-

His eyes glazed in deeper sadness not knowing his haired grandpa noticed the flicker of sadness.

"Alright brat...what is it now?"

Naruto, realizing that he shown a small slip of despair and tried to reason wiith him.

"W-what? Nothings wrong! hehe..." He gave him his trademark fox grin but faltered when Raizen's face was serious.

Naruto sighed and began telling him everything. He told him EVERYTHING. The Kyuubi which was now sealed within him, the village's hate for him, the people who cares for him and the ones that he cared back. And many other things.

When he was finished, Raizen at the moment was gritting his teeth in uncontrolled rage. Massive amount of gold/yellow chakra flared monsterily. Then he sat up quickly, scaring both Naruto and Kyuubi at the process. (Kyuubi is still in mental cage).

"Those...Ungrateful Konoha scumbags...treat you like dirt and shit...when YOU are the descendent of ME, Raizen, a GOD and princess Tsuki...a princess...And you were treated like trash!?" He growled in more rage and started to walk to the door where nature was.

"Hey, whoa, WHOA!!" He began running in front of them and tried to stop the angry god.

"Move it Naruto! I'm going to show those mortal bastards not to make a living hell to my kin!!"!!" He yelled as lightning started to form around him.

"Stop, It's not that bad!" He said, anything to calm the angry god down.

"OUT OF MY WAAAAY!!" He roughly pushed him back a bit, resulting a slight "Ow!".

Recoiling but recovering the next second, Naruto stared at his ancestrial father with disbelief and slight anger.

Then anger turned to fear as Raizen started to roar and convulse in front of his eyes.

He was transforming.

And he's going to wreck Konoha with his fury...

...All just to avenge his descendent's honor.

'Crap! If he reaches to Konoha he's going to kill all of them! Sandaime Ojii, Iruka -Sensei, Konohamaru and his funky corps, the ramen owners Ayame and Irchharu...and maybe that pervert toad sage too!.'

He saw Raizen who was now halfway finished from his full form.

His mind started thinking fast of how to stop him he can only think of one thing.

"Raizen...RAIZEN!!" He ignored him and began to form a certain lightning jutsu that connects to the outside.

"Raizen...Dear grandfather...If you attack Konoha..."

Raizen kept ignoring him.

...I'll will commit **seppuku**..."

Raizen froze and stared at Naruto...

...With a kunai just barely an inch from his throat.

**"SuiCIde...YoU WouLD'T DaRE...?"**

"Heh...Watch me..."

Then Kyuubi's voice made itself known

"Naruto...do you even know what Seppuku is?"

Raizen and Kyuubi watched as Naruto stiffen before gaining many sweat bullets and then both thought one thing.

_**'You got to be fucking kidding me!/**__You got to be fucking kidding me!'_

Chapter 4 END.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the late update! TT although i don't think this chapter is satisfying though...

**Seppuku** is...I don't know how to explain but its some kind of honorable suicide by slicing the stomach to preserve honor...or something like that...

Hope you enjoy and I'll see you at my next update…

Which should be soon…

Hopefully…


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: Konoha's flying thunder god

SUMMERY: Naruto, descendant of a thunder god, so when he was pushed off the gorge by jiraiya, instead of summoning Gamabunta, he has the ability to transform into a 100 feet roaring lightning spitting flying thunder god SUPER GOD NARUTO maybe NaruxOC

This fanfic was inspired by "Demonkid"'s 'Kireki tenshu' and Yuyu hakusho of Yusuke and Raizen and fanfics where Naruto transform into a 100 feet creature.

I do not own Naruto except for some things that are not created by the "Naruto" author.

AN: I don't own Naruto, this story's plot, as it is AU, is mine.

A/n: remember! This is a GOD Naruto fic! Super Naruto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previous chapter

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Heh...Watch me..."_

_Then Kyuubi's voice made itself known_

_"Naruto...do you even know what Seppuku is?"_

_Raizen and Kyuubi watched as Naruto stiffen before gaining many sweat bullets and then both thought one thing._

_**'You got to be fucking kidding me!/**__You got to be fucking kidding me!'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Training and crazy bombs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Heh...Watch me..." He said as he lowered the knife even lower.

Then Kyuubi's voice made itself known

"Naruto...do you even know what Seppuku is?"

Raizen and Kyuubi watched as Naruto stiffen before gaining many sweat bullets and then both thought one thing.

_**'You got to be fucking kidding me!/**__You got to be fucking kidding me!'_

Naruto lifted the knife down "Now that I think about it...what is seppuku?"

"Do you even know that Seppuku is a ritualistic way of committing suicide in Japanese culture, You stab yourself in the stomach and make a left to right cut, then bleed out. Or have aid in the form of once you stab yourself, your second chops off your head. Typically carried out as a means of saving honor, or as punishment for failure. Usually done with a tantō." Raizen finished and Kyuubi nodded in agreement. (A/N, thank you reviewer "kitsune-chaos.")

It took 1 whole minute for Naruto to absorb all that.

"Oh...huh...So THATS Seppuku!"

Kyuubi, however, heard his vessels thoughts and slapped a mental paw to his face. 'Idiot...!' As for Raizen, noticing the bewildered awe look on his grandson's face also slapped a mental hand to the face and with it a scolding 'Idiot!'

In a good thirty seconds Raizen decided to calm down. "Alright Naruto...for you I won't attack Konoha...but..." He grinned sadistically, which got the darker blonde's attention.

"From what I see of those...orange monstrosity..." He paused to sneer at the orange clothing in front of him. "...Sorry, either love but I think those have to go." He bent forward and finger-tapped the orange jumpsuit.

They then expected an outburst and protesting from the blond but instead his face turned to a small frown.

"Don't worry I hate orange and I would be delighted to switch it with a different outfit but every time I go to the clothing salesman, he would probably raise the price by 30 percent and increase the charge just in case so I don't have enough to pay or they just simply throw me out." He admitted with unusual seriousness and sadness in his voice.

'Hmm…maybe he's smarter then he lets on…' Pondered Kyuubi.

Raizen stared at him before thinking in outrage. 'O-K, I change my mind, maybe I'll just literally rip up a villager or two and hopefully that same clothing salesman as well…'

"Sooooo…Uuummm…Want to…to…erm…talk?"

"O-K then…well…ummm…Aw fuck it! Talking is boring as hell...hey...this Chunin exam thingy that you mentioned earlier starts in a month right?" Naruto nodded "…Then let's just start your training now…because I need action...and it keeps me off my sexy butt for awhile!!!" The thunder god flung his arms up enthusiastically.

Naruto automatically sweat dropped but still got out of depression and danced around him. "Hell yeah! Yeah!! Hell YEAH!!!" He pranced and sang around his 'grandpa' even more which began irritating Raizen to no end. Deciding to end this little spat, he tip his leg forward and tripping the bubbly blond to the ground. Face planted to the floor.

"Alright already jeez!"

"OOwww!! You don't have to trip me!"

"Awwww stop being a crybaby and shut up boy!"

Silence...

Silence...

Silence...'Hey brat...maybe you should get that offer of his training."

'Oh yeah, i almost forgot about that!' "Hey grandpa Raizen!" He shouted to the already irritated Raizen who grunted a "What?"

"Train me, train me, TRAAAAAIN MEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeee-OOWWW!!" He screeched, only to be interupted a strong blow to the head.

"What was that for!?!?" Naruto whined loudly as he fondled the bruised lump that was swelling on his head."THAT HUUUURT!!"

'Aaarg my ears! Dear Kami Sama I swear this boy is gonna be the end of me!' "Sigh...Naruto...Shut up." Naruto immediantly had an enraged expression and was about to rant but silenced by an imitating gaze.. "If you keep yelling and screeching I won't teach you a thing." His tone serious.

And by the tone of it, he wasn't joking.

"Naruto...come here!" Naruto obeyed and walked up to him...only to receive a smack to the head again.

"Damn it boy! As a shinobi you shouldn't be so loud!" He scolded.

Naruto seems like was going to explode onto a raging tantrum but to Raizen's and Kyuubi's suprise he just scowled. "Fine...So when training starts?"

Raizen and Kyuubi suddenly grinned sadistically which made Naruto sweat.

'Is it me...or is that an aura of evil lurking behind him?'

"Weeeell brat..." Kyuubi's voice entered.

"...your training starts..." And with undetectable speed he punched Naruto Square in the face.

"NOW! HERE I COME! NOW!' Said Raizen and Kyuubi.

"GAAAAAH-OWCH!!!" He screamed as the two tackled him with the force of two bulldosers

"TORMENT!!" The destuctive duo sanged.

Oh yeah...torture-err TRAINING is very easy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Add some funky theme music or gag reel music as a backround music...just how I/you to imagine it.)

----------(THE NEXT DAY)-----------

"Dodge! Dodge! Attack dodge dodge! Hahahahahahaha!!" Raizen cheered/sang in a sadist rhythm as he kept pelting resengan shaped lightning bolts at his dear grandson.

Naruto barely registered of what he said because of his frantic attempts to avoid being zapped to a crisp. He tried to find an opening and start an assault attack, but every time he did, a hot baked Raikyu(Lightning Ball) would be in his way.

(A/N, any Japanese named jutsus are NOT mine because i searched the internet for them. The ones are mine are English

"Aaaarh!!" Naruto yelped in pain as a thick ball of lightning just grazed his right thigh. "Damn it Raizen!" He shouted in anger. "Can't you make it slow and easy at first so I could adapt!?"

Raizen frozed and simply gave him a look that says 'WTF!?' before inserting back to a crazy one again.

"Slow and easy...?" He sneered. "What in the blue hell your talking about?...This IS 'SLOW and EASY!'' He ROARED as he began to charge up another 'Raikyu.'

"NOW THIS IS 'FAST AND HARD'! I HOPE YOU CAN "ADAPT TO THAT!" He pelted the ball of lightning at the poor demon vessel who...wasn't...quite...ready..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhh...ow my back!"

Raizen sweat dropped at his screaming, grimacing, descendent and chuckled sheepishy.

"Er...oops?"

-------------(DAY 2)----------

"Hot hot H-HOOOT!!!" Naruto screamed as he fell back to the scorching waters, his agonized screams echoed throughout the hot springs.

"Sigh...Swim back up and do it again Naruto..." Naruto was seething at Raizen's bored voice.

"Well then...why don't you walk on water? Huh huh! Let's see you try!" He challenged.

Raizen sighed again and gathered chakra to the soles of his feet and simply walked on water.

"Happy now...?"

"...umm...no?"

Raizen suddenly frowned as he grew a tick mark. Then he walked up to his beloved 'grandson' and bitch slapped him.

TT that gotta hurt.

-------------(DAY 2 1/2 OR DAY TWO AND A HALF)----------

"Alright Naruto tomorrow is a special day." Raizen announced, his face serious..

"Tomorrow I'm going to teach you how to transform to another form." He grinned at Naruto's dumbfound expression

"Nani!? We have another form!? What does the second form look like!?" His excited voice made Raizen's grin go even further.

"How about..." He hummed, "...a dragon?"

Naruto went silent...and then...

"YATTAAAAAA!!!"

**"OY! WHAT DID I TOLD YOU ABOUT THE YELLING!?!?"**

-------------(DAY 3)----------------

Winds and chakra collected in the air as Naruto raised his golden aura. Soon scales started to form and a tailed slithered out if his rear.

"Concentrate harder Naruto!"

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!"**

In the next 40 seconds a giant majestic gold scaled dragon that was half the lenght and thickness of Manda was panting harshly at a middle of decimated forest.

Right next to the gold majestic serpantine beast was none other then Raizen himself.

'Congratulations Naruto my...son, you are able to transform into your second state...the Rairyuu..." Thought a certain proud and fond grandfather.

But his passionate wonderings were ended when the dragon began to lean at his direction.

"Oh come on...not again" Was all he said when a giant sleepy dragonhead came tumbling down, squashing him...again for the first time in four days.

-------------(ONE WEEK LATER)----------------

After 1 week Naruto was finally back to his human form and was now in a library sitting at a desk scowling.

"Why do I need to read this for?" Whined a irritated Naruto who was reading a book called "Manners for dummies".

"Because Naruto you are rude, loud and well...just rude and if you get a girlfriend you need to flatter her and crap!" Yelled back a annoyed Raizen.

"Looks whose talking rude-ey-poo!"

Raizen stared at him with a unreadable expression...

...and then walked up just to bitch slapped him.

-----------(3 DAYS LATER)------------

Three figures stood aside from a lake. One was long haired spiky blonde boy, another one was a long haired silky gray haired man and the last one was quite particular. He was a red haired man whose hair was tied in a ponytail and on his face seems to be...whiskers? And then he was wearing some kind of armor. And also had nine tails sticking out of his rear and was engulfing his waist.

"Alright brat we are now going to teach you some ninjutsu and who knows what were gonna do." At this, the blonde was escetic!

"Oooooh! What!? What!? what Kyuubi-Teme-er...I mean Kyuubi sensei!?"

The redhead grinned malevolently.

"If you want the jutsu...YOU HAVE TO EXPERIENCE IT!!" He roared, "GRAAAAaaaaa...HERE I COME!!!...(CENSERED) JUTSU!!!"

"AAAAaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!" Was all the blonde said as a roaring fire came at him.

-----------(ONE HOUR LATER)------------

"Ok Naruto are you healed yet?" Raizen smirked at the smoking, crispy blonde figure.

"..."

"OK THEN! Like fuzzy said, if you want the jutsu, you must earn it from us!" He said loudly and clearly

"..." Was a he said.

"...And to earn it...you must EXPERIENCE IT!"

At this, the blonde one paled underneath the dirt and ashes that were on his slighty tanned face.

"R-Raizen you c-can't be serio-"

"GRAAAaaaa...(CENSERED) jutsu!!!" He bellowed as lightning erupted from his mouth.

"OOOOOOHHHHHH...SSSHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTT!!!!" ("OH...SHIT!!!!")

-----------(ONE WEEK LATER)-------

"Aaaaarg I hate this!!" Naruto screeched as he read History for dummies: Volume 1. "WHY DO I NEED THIS!?!? I SHOULD BE TRAINI-OW!!" A giant blue book called History for dummies: Volume 2. hit him square on the head.

"Well, too bad. I was informed by Kyuubi that you lack knowledge..." He nodded at the scowling blonde. "...And as they all say, "Knowledge is power" and so..." He threw another giant blue book History for dummies: Volume 3. "Here, power knowledge! You get smarter in no time! HAHAHAHA."

'And hopefully it would get you smarter...' This one thought

'Thats it...after this I'm gonna use the harem jutsu on him...' This one smirked darkly.

-----------(3 DAYS LATER)------------

(Now add the reading with some kind of hip-hop music or rap music.)

Three figures were in a hall. Music echoed throughout the castle. One of them was dancing while the other two watched.

"What the hell do I need this for!?" Shouted a blonde figure who was clumsily break dancing.

"Because not only you need power and skills..." Kyuubi said.

"...But also class, style and...Well some other crap." Raizen answered lamely.

"But why am...(huff)...I dancing instead of...(huff)...training!?" Naruto said through his heavy panting. He has been break dancing nonstop for THREE hours straight!

"WEll...Naruto...if you had a girlfriend...you MUST know how to dance!" At this, Naruto froze and glared at Kyuubi but quickly turned his head away from them so his blush wasn't visible for them to see.

Unfortunalty they saw.

Kyuubi saw this and began to taunt the blond but his attempt was stopped as Raizen interfered.

"Er...what he means...that this...dancing...increases your stamina!" Said of what was clearly a false happy-high pitched dramatic Raizen.

But Naruto bought it and continued breakdancing.

"Oh...o-k, why didn't you say so?" he said as he resumed doing backflips and started to do spineroonies.

Raizen and Kyuubi just sweat dropped.

_'Well look at the bright side...at least he's learning...'_

-----------(3 DAYS LATER)------------

(NOW PUT THE RAP AND ANY FUNKY MUSIC AWAY AND IMAGINE SOFT SOOTHING MUSIC)

Naruto, Raizen and a giant nine-tailed fox fell back and landed softly on the ground. The three enjoyed at the feeling of fresh grass beneath them. The three beings sighed in content as they watched the beautiful sunset go down. The silence was scary until Naruto decided to shatter the silence.

"You know... even the sunset that is right before me is beautiful...it isn't quite breathtaking as the one in Konoha." Naruto admitted.

Raizen was about to nod in agreement before he froze and stared at Naruto with an incredulous expression.

"What the hell!? Are you on crack!? This got to be the best sunset ever! It's waaaaay better then Konoha!"

"Pfft! Wanna bet!?"

"Your on boy!"

"Alright old timers, if I win...you owe me lunch."

"Tch! that's all? Your weak! FINE! If I..." He slurred the "I."

...Then you have to strip in front of the woman's hot springs and not run away." At this Naruto paled but manage to remain calm and collected.

"Heh...bring it."

The two remained silent as a nine-tailed redhead gazed amusingly at them until both fell back and stared at the soon to-be-night- sky.

They remained silent until stars can be seen above the night sky. It was so peaceful and giving.

---------------(NOW ADD SOME SORT OF SAD TUNE FOR A BIT OF A SAD SCENE)----------------)

"You know..." Kyuubi's demonic voice rang out. "...This won't last forever...the Chunin exams finals will start in two days..."

Naruto's and Raizen's eyes snapped open in surpise before resolving to sadness.

"The exams...I...I-I almost forgot about it" Naruto whispered. "A-actually...ever since I came here...and had so much fun with you all...I actually forgot all about it..."

It's true, Ever since he met his ancestor face to face he completly blown off of any memory of the exams and just wanted to be with his only blood relative. And now that the exams finals were just two days away...but will he see his grandfather again?

As for Raizen, he was also depressed about Naruto leaving. The past month was probably one of the best day of his life! (Well, maybe except meeting and making love with Tsuki-hime) After waking up from the chakra of another Hiraishin, he found himself alone and hostile. It only got lonelier until a black hole open up revealing a long lost great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great something grandson. It was awkward at first, since Raizen never did raised children. Soon he and his 'son' formed a bond. A bond of something he thought he never would've have.

A FAMILY.

"H-hey Raizen...can I ask you something...?" Naruto choked out, catching the said person's attention. "D-do you think that you could come..." His voice was getting stronger and more determined with each word.

"...Do you think that you could come over..." He repeated "...and watch me kick Hyuuga Neji's ass?" He looked up smirking.

Raizen stared at him with an unreadable but soft expression before his lips formed to a smirk. Then a small snickering could be heard.

Soon after that, Raizen's loud cackling filled the air.

"Hahaahahahah...ha..huhn..." He calmed down only to smirk again. "Alright then...I'll be there..." He growled in a sinister tone.

Raizen paused before queastioning him "But do I get hot dogs and sodas in front row seat?"

Naruto's face stretched to a wide fox grin. "If you can get 'hot dogs and sodas in front row seat'!"

The older one sneered at his blond descendant.

"Then I'll blast my way to get front seat!! DBZ Piccolo style!!!" He flung his arms forward as if shooting something.

Naruto laughed outloud before putting on the mask of utter idiotic nature.

"Haha...hey wait...what's "DBZ?" He asked. "And who the heck is "Piccolo?"

Raizen facefaulted.

"Hey...HEY, you didn't invite me!" Kyuubi bellowed.

Raizen and Naruto stopped their conversation and glared at the giant scowling fox.

"YOU STAY HERE AND GUARD THE CASTLE!!!" They yelled in simulation

Kyuubi sulked but knew they were just kidding

'Oh well, at least I get to swim in a giant swimming pool...which is the lake'.

-----------------(LATER THAT NIGHT)--------------.

"Well...I guess this is it..." Naruto said as he stood in front of what to be a kind of vortex. Raizen decided that he should open the dimension to the shinobi world instead so Naruto wouldn't have to waste chakra.

Raizen beamed and slightly ruffled Naruto's hair "Hey...don't worry about it...I promised that I'll be there...'Font row seat and all'"

Naruto looked at him with a smirk. "You better be there or else I'll show you a 'Sennen no gerroshi'" (1000 years of death)

Raizen smirked and ignored the death threat and stared at the younder one's stomache. "And you..." He pointed at the boy's stomach. "You better watch over him...or else..." He punched a fist at his other hand, signaling a threat

Naruto froze a minute before saying. "Well...Kyuubi said "I will, but you owe me drinks...deal?""

The thunder god thought for a moment before replying, "no"

"WHAAAAAAT!!!?? Raizen you motherfu&ing, son of a (beep) I'M GOING TO CHOP YOUR F&KING BALLS OFF AND THEN..."

"Er...the furball said thanks anyway" Raizen nodded, "He better be!"

Naruto smirked before unleashing a massive amount of yellow chakra and soon his body began to morph. His body became longer, his cloths started to disappear into his gold scaled body. Arms and legs and a tail or two. And last were horns that sprouted from the back of his golden scaly feral looking head. (Think of Shenlong/Shenron horns from DBZ or just imagine Naruto's dragon form as a golden Shenron if you.)

The beast blinked its blue eyes before he turned around and stared at the man before him.

"Well...see ya!" He roared as he dived in the vortex with grace.

Soon the swirling vortex of terror dissipated leaving Raizen and the castle gloomy again.

Silence...

Silence...

Silence...Raizen blinked

Silence...

"Well...I guess thats it...nah I'll take a bath, I wonder how the weather tomorrow would be hmmm?"

--------------(105 MILES AWAY FROM KONOHAGAKURE)------------

It was a peaceful day, no storm, no accidents, no trouble, no nine-tailed fox rampaging the land no pephopile like Orochimaru to summon his big bad snake.

Yup, it was a beautiful day until a golden 90 feet long dragon fighting with a blond man consisting a cloak of red clouds. Also it was not helping that he was riding on a giant clay dragon.

"Hahahaha! What's the matter dragon boy? Can't stand art, yeah...?" The man sneered as he threw some birds at the graceful dragon.

The golden creature maneuvered and dodge most of the assault but a dozen managed to explode on his side.

'OOOOWW!!!' Thought the dragon, who was now wishing he had longer arms so he could clutch his bleeding side.

'Damn it! Everywhere I fly there would be bombs blocking my way!' It snarled.

"Hold on brat!" Bellowed a demonic voice of a certain fox demon.

"Aaaaargg I'M TRYING DAMN IT! HOW COULD'VE THIS HAPPENED!?

------------(FLASHBACK 35 MINUTES AGO!!)------------------

It was a peaceful day, no storm, no accidents, no trouble, no nine-tailed fox rampaging the land no pephopile like Orochimaru to summon his big bad snake.

Yup, it was a beautiful day until a giant hole appeared in the sky. The vortex was loud and terrifying as it sprung around and around in the sky. If anyone had listen closely, they would've heard a monstrous roar behind the veil.

Soon out of the blue, a sort of serpantine like creature shot out of the black and blue abyss.

"HAhahHAHAHhaha!!!" The creature cackled as it swooped around in the sky. ""NOW NEjI...TiMe TOO FeaR MY WraTH!!"

Meanwhile, Kyuubi wasn't as amused because his eyes seem swirly and if it wasn't for the fur, they would have seen his slightly green face.

"Woah there brat...I know your excited but can you at least stop flying in circles!?I'm receiving a HUGE dizziness...aw I think I'm gonna hurl!!"

"Aw...come on Kyuubi, don't tell me your getting airsick...?"

Kyuubi only replied with a, "...up...urp...BLUUUAAAAARRGG!!!"Hearing this, the dragon froze and to protest in disgust.

"EEEWWW!!! OH KAMI-SAMA!! He barfed in me! He actually BARFED in me!!"

"Groan..."

"DaMn IT KyuBI! When you get better, I hope you clean what ever you just littered!"

"Hack...damn it boy...hack...I think you should worry about yourself at the moment..."

"What!? WHY!?"

"Gack...Arg, damn it turn 30 degrees to the left and dodge!"

He did what he was told and duck his head so a bird safely flew above him.

Naruto sweat dropped.

"A bird? You better give me a good explanation or else I'll kick your-"

"No kit! There was a man on that bird and by the looks of it...it seems like he was going to attack!" Naruto frowned the urgency in the demon's voice

"How can YoU be Sure!?"

"Becasue Naruto...He seems to be performing handseals and-WATCH OUT!!!!"Kyuubi screamed but he was too late as a dozen of clay looking birds hit and exploded on his vessel's gold hide.

Naruto the dragon screamed in pain and anger as he swept forward to the direction of his newfound opponent.

And the clash between the dragon and the mysterious ninja has begun.

------------(35 MINUTES LATER! CURRENT TIME)-------------

Naruto was beginning to feel winded, sure he has stamina but just chasing this person was 35 minutes nonstop and the fast blood lost was beginning to have it's toll. The man on the clay bird kept dodging his attempts to catch him, he always manage to maneuvered his defenses and he would get himself injured by bombs from the enemy.

'Blast it all...I have to end this quick or I won't make it!' He thought as he tried to take a bite of the man but again he manages to avoid being eaten. If he didn't know better...the man was actually toying with him.

And that drove him crazy!

"Grr...Raiton - Raiton Bunshin!" He snarled as he summoned a small storm. Thirty lightning bolts clashed around him, narrowing missing to hit the man much to Naruto displeasure.

The lightning that surrounded him was now taking form soon there were 31 identical copies of him in the air. And 30 of them soon charged to the direction of the bomb user while the original was preparing for another assault.

The man frowned as he scanned the 'crowd.' 'Un, I hate to admit, but thats one heck of a crowd, un!' Then he evilly smirked as he insert his hands into a small pouch that are attatched his hips.

"Hmf! No matter, Behold!! "C1"!" He triumphed as he threw more clay to his doppelganger foes.

Every lightning bunshin tried to evade the oncoming assault but due to certain circumstances they were all demolished.

"FUNK I FORGOT! Lighting bunshins are only half as fast as the original!" Thought Naruto angrily.

"Crap...Naruto behind you!!!"

Naruto twirled around to see another one with black cloak and red clouds.

"Nnnn...Damn it all...I was so focused fighting bomb nerd here I didn't sense-wait, are those...sharingan?"

Right before him was a man in his late teens, He wore a black cloak and red clouds. His face was framed by curtains of grayish black hair which just barely concealing his eyes.

His SHARINGAN eyes.

"Naruto...DON'T LOOK INTO HIS EYES!!!"

Too late...because he looked.

Then the demon muttered "...Crap..."

The man closed his eyes before opening them again revealing- "...Mangekyo...Sharingan...Tsukuyomi."

"...D-Double crap..." Muttered Naruto as his world became black and white.

----------------------(25 MILES FROM BATTLE SCENE)----------------

Meanwhile a lone figure stood on top of one of the trees as the figure watched the whole battle.

'Sigh...jeez..."Have a nice and safe trip" Pft...'Safe trip' my ass...' The said person thought as she put on a tiger mask

She was about to head for a safer direction...

"WHOA!!"

...Until a giant gold dragon landed harshly near her.

Everything was silent

Then she gasped when the dragon began to shrink and morph right before her eyes. Soon the dragon was replaced by a 12-year-old boy.

Her eyes widened as she saw the face of the person. It was the face of someone she hasn't seen in years.

"...N-Naruto...? She gasped out.

END OF CHAPTER 5

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry for the late update! TT although i don't think this chapter is satisfying though... Well I hope you liked this part, even though it was a little boring and rushed. undetailed and...Little effort.

And good news Naruto/OC...IT MIGHT BE NARUTO/HITOMI!!!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I don't own Naruto, BUT this story's plot, as it is AU, is mine.

A/n: remember! This is a GOD Naruto fic! Super Naruto.

A/N: My reasoning for getting this out so late is simple. It was writer's block AND laziness. I need to wrack my brains for more ideas.

Either thinking or flashback.

_**Like Kyuubi or Naruto thinking**_

**Like Kyuubi or Naruto talking in monster from**

**Kyuubi or Raizen using Naruto's body**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previous chapter

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**"Naruto...DON'T LOOK INTO HIS EYES!!!"**_

_Too late...because he looked._

_Then the demon muttered __**"...Crap..."**_

_The man closed his eyes before opening them again revealing-__** "...Mangekyo...Sharingan...Tsukuyomi."**_

_**"...D-Double crap..." **__Muttered Naruto as his world became black and white._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Troubles and 3rd chunin exams

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One large pair of cerulean blue eyes that belonged to the one and only Uzumaki Naruto opened up to see the his surroundings, he gasped when he realized that he was still in his Rairyuu form AND he was tied up tightly at a wooden post that was just enough to hold him from escaping. Also it wasn't helping his mood that the world was in black and white. He looked up and gasped more when a man materialized in front of him.

His large blue eyes wondered to the mans face and felt his eyes widened.

**"S-Sasuke!?"** He took a closer look and growled in realization, _**'No...It's not him'**_

Indeed it was someone else, BUT the man does resembles Sasuke in somewhat. He had in greyish black hair tied in a ponytail, black cloak of red clouds like that psycho 'bomb nerd', but last was his eyes...

He narrowed his blue eyes at the man's blood red triple comma graved eyes._** 'Ugh...That T-Teme's S-Sharingan and...and...a sword...wait...what!?'**_

The man closed his eyes and spoke to him.

"For the next 72 hours...you will be tortured by my kantana."

Then unexpectingly...or expectantly, the man stabbed the katana at the gold scaly hide. The pain seemed more excruiciating then it looks.

**"AAAAaaaaaaaaaahhhHHH...!"** He screamed more as the sharingan user in front of him twisted the blade making more agony to the screaming beast. He felt more sword stabbing puncturing his side, his thigh, legs, and a area that was maybe too close of a comfort...his jewels.

The man kept stabbing.

Stab

**"Aaaagh..."** Once again he felt the blade on to him again.

Stab

**"Ugh..."** The man stabbed harder but the dragon refuses to make it any louder.

Slash

**"AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!"**

Poke

**"Oh c'mon! That didn't even tickle-...!"**

Poke

**"..."**

Stab

**"..."**

STAB!!

**"...!"**

The man remained silent until he flung his blade once more.

Slice...stab...poke...poke...poke...stab...slice...poke...slice and dice...

**"OK! OK! OK! I GET IT ALREADY!! YOUR SADISTIC, RUTHLESS AND A COMPLETE PSYCOPATH WHO LIKES TORTURING DEFENSLESS DRAGONS!! NOW CAN YOU MAKE THIS LESS PAINFULL!?!?" **Hissed a pissed and bloody Naruto. **"Or even better...RELEASE ME SO I CAN COOK YOUR ASS ALIVE!!"**

The man went silent again until finally he talked.

"You have now 71 hours, 59 minutes and 59 seconds to go." At this Naruto felt like his entire body was glass that was shattering to millions of pieces before putting himself back together again. His face was now alert with horror and panic. He was about to say something in protest before a ominous demonic voice roared at his direction.

Something big was coming along the way but it was completely covered in pitch-black smoke but Naruto immediately recognized the voice. It was the Kyuubi no youko in a shadow engulfed glory.

**"YO! Yeah you! Uchiha boy! Madara spawn I say! Get away from my container before you find yourself in my crap pile...literally! (Mostly because I DON'T want my ass kicked by Raizen)"** (A/N, this story wasn't suppose to be that funny...maybe i'm reading too much Ranma 1/2 online manga as i write.)

The enormous shadowy figure swiped a paw at the Uchiha, breaking the Mangekyo illusion.

The sharingan wielder widened his eyes in shock. 'What!?' Then the black and white world slowly disappeared.

Naruto snapped himself awake to the real world and finds himself still floating in midair, his body shook with many unpleasant jolts that made him whimper a bit until he finally calmed himself. He stared at the shaking figure in front of him. Although it was faint he could hear the man panting meaning he must have been tired from using such a doujutsu technique. Taking the advantage of this opening he charged up his chakra.

**"Ikazuchi no kiba!"(Thunder Fang), **He roared as lightning erupted from his snarling mouth. The lightning was fast as lightning and struck head on. The Sharingan user never got a chance to scream as he was obliterated.

Naruto stared at the destruction that he caused.** 'Sorry dude, but it was either you or me AND I told you that i'll cook you alive so...-UN...W-WHAT!?!'** He suddenly felt weak all of a sudden. His eyes, limbs and even his whiskers are beginning to go limp.

**'Shit... what's happening to me...?' **He wondered as he felt himself weaker, he can barely hold himself in the air much less being awake.

**'Hmmm...Thanks to me and your capacities, you were able to wore off most of the affect from that Uchiha brat's illusion."**

He waited for a response but all he got was a noise of rushing wind.

**"Brat...?"**

No answer...

**"...braaat...?"**

He began analyzing the outside world through his vessel's eyes and much to realize his horror. Oh man if you see the fox now...you would see two enormous red slitted eyes widened comically. (Anime style!)

His vessel was falling out from the sky and incrediable high speed to the ground like an airplane that has been shot down by a terrorist!

(If you don't know Kyuubi's voice in my story, just imagine Kyuubi's voice as Piccolo from DBZ. SO basically It's just a screaming Piccolo in a body of a giant nine tailed fox! Funimation style LOL!)

**"KIT KIT KIT KIT KIIIiiiiiiiiIIT!!!"** He franicly screamed at his knock out vessel. NO way that he and the boy are going to die by smashing himself to the earth's core!

**"Naruto Naruto NAAAAARRUUUUUTOOO!!!"** But the falling dragon still didn't show any sigh of waking up anytime soon.

Kyuubi was now REALLY desperate now. The rocky earth and pine trees are now like a jaws of a shark!

**"Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Come on!...WAKE UP!!" **No response from the blonde Jinchuuriki...again.

"Sakura Sakura Saku-Wait I forgot, he doesn't really like her at all...Ramen ramen ramen RAMEN!!

**"..."** Still no response from him.

**"Beacon beacon becaon...Um...beacon flavored ramen...OH COME ON...WAKE UP!!"**

Now he was EXTREAMLY frantic and desperate and tried to wake the fallen dragon by making him feel dirty and disgusted, "Penis!, Cock!, Rod!, " He stopped (Finally!) as he gazed at the earth...which was...too close.

"...Fuck...this is gonna hurt-"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!!!!!!

That did it 50 tons of dragon flesh slammed itself to the earth crust and if you can hear clearly, you could hear a yelp of fright right next to it's ear.

Silence...

Silence...

"Oh God, oh God, oh God I'm gonna have my ass kicked if his grandsons dead...wait..." Kyuubi peaked open one eye. "We're alive? Am I alive? He shifted around his cage. He thought for a minute before an idea popped to his sly and clever mind.

His mouth turned to a characteristic evil grin/smirk. 'Heh...if the brat is unconscious...' His face contorted to a mad grin.

Meanwhile a blond haired man in a black cloak in red clouds was slwoly flying away on his giant clay bird. 'Whew!' He thought as shifted uncomforting on his 'ride.'

'That was a close one, un!' He laid back as he played with his clay bombs before throwing them in the air. '...Leader-Sama won't be happy that we lost a real life dragon...and the lost of that blasted sharingan fool!' He snarled.

**MEANWHILE AKATSUKI BASE**

"Achoo!" Sneezed a certain Uchiha who was supposing died in his battle with the dragon. His ponytail shifted as his body shook from the sneeze.

"...eh? Uchiha Itachi? The man who massacred the Uchiha clan is having a cold? Oh I can see the apocalypse coming hahahaha." Mocked a man with sickly blue skin, his sharp teeth gleaming. He was holding a very large object at his shoulders. It was large and wrapped in bandages. He was also wearing a black cloak in red clouds. Last info about him was that he stood at the height of 195 cm2 (How tall is he? 6' foot something? please answer.)

Itachi recovered from his outburst and glared at the fish man who was grinning cheekily in front of him.

"It's none of your concern...Kisame..." He shifted around. "...But the connection between my copy was...diminished..."

Kisame sneered at him. "Aww...Itachi-san had a cold AND lost his identical doll twin." His grin dissipated as Itachi's eyes slowly morphed into a mangekyo.

Kisame sweated under the developing technique, soon he found himself tied to a wooden post, the world was in black and white.

"Hehe...c'mon Itachi-San...it's just a joke!" He tried to persuade him but the Uchiha was just too stubborn.

"For the next 72 hours...you will be forced to eat shark fish stew...Sasori's style..." At this Kisame's face paled twisted into fear.

"No...NO! Not by Sasori! Maybe Diadara's or even yours!" He cried, anime tears working it are way down his cheeks. "I'll eat the stew but anyone but Sasori's...his cooking are even worse then mine!!"

He screamed as Itachi shoved a spoonful of white-hot shark finned soup...Sasori style.

**BACK TO BATTLE SITE**

Meanwhile for the Kyuubi, he was now almost successfully posses his container body. Sure he'll get his ass handed to him by Raizen for not taking better care of his injured descendent, but at least he can have some fun before facing the thunder god himself. Soon he felt himself from the cage and into possessing his container.

'Haha! For the first time in...well THREE hours...I'm free from the cage! Mwahahahahahah!'

His thoughts were interrupted when a femine voice gasped out. "...N-Naruto?" Then he opened his eyes instead of calm soothing blue, it was crimson red pupil and a pitch black iris.

The Girl or rather...ANBU girl, has took off her mask revealing an extremely pretty looking face and felt her mouth gasped as the person in front of her gazed at her with a piercing red gaze.

Silence...They locked eye contact.

Silence...'Naruto' or rather Kyuubi looked up and down at the anbu.

Silence...

Silence...'Naruto' started to drool.

Silence...

Then 'Naruto's' head was filled with sounds of police sirens.

_**'Score! Score! Score!'**_ Kyuubi thoughts screamed. If he was in his human form, he would be jumping up and down the cage like a fan girl. Finally a hot hot HOT girl besides that Haruno slut for his vessel! (A/N, You thought he was gonna grope her didn't you?)

'Naruto' quickly got on his feet and immediately appeared on her right. "Hello seeeexy!" He tried to flirt with her using his vessel's body. (Keyword TRIED) He then flung an arm at her waist and whispered in her ear. "How about you and me ditched this hell hole of a forest and has some...fun..." He licked the tip of her ear hoping for any approval. But much to his disappointment her face formed into a small frown and her eyes furrowed in understanding.

Then as fast as lightning she punched him in the gut...HARD.

The Kyuubi possessed Naruto felt like all the air has left him. What power! He knew that he was able to evade her blow but due to the fact that his container was weakened from the previous battle AND he was just not used to controlling a body that was not his, it was just useless to prevail.

"You know demon..." Kyuubi's eyes widen in shock, did this girl hate his container as well? Was she like those ignorant fools!?

"...I suggest that you'll never inhabit Naruto-San body like that again or else you have all nine tails as a choker..." She said as she jumped on him.(Woo!)

She smirked and whispered, "...Oh, and next time...flirt better because you suck big time on this one AND I doubt you'll get any girl turned on by that..."

Kyuubi's eyes widened in shock and disbelief._** 'Me, the Kyuubi no Kitsune...the 'player' king...the ladies man...the one who was so unresistable to the women that he simply seems…electrifying...was turned down by a measly girl."**_ His head rolled to the back his head and as he was doing so his red demon eyes returned to the color of ot's original color...cold cerulean blue.

**"My 'ladies man' reputation...is ruined..."** He said as his corporal form was sent back to his cage, leaving his vessel limp and vulnerable to the ANBU.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A blonde hair boy was sleeping peacefully until his two sparkling blue eyes groggily opened. He slowly got up and looked around his surroundings. Where was he anyway!?

"Ah...I see your awake..." A female voice shook him alert. He swirled his head to see a person in a ANBU suit.

"W-Whos there...er I-I mean who are you!?!?"

Aw...Don't tell me you forgotten me...whisker-chan..." She whispered as she slowly took off her tiger looking mask.

Naruto's eyes widen at the nickname.

'W-wait...the only person who ever called me that was...'

Finally the ANBU took of her mask to reveal a face that Naruto never expect to see again.

"...H-Hitomi-chan...is that you?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kyuubi's cage**

Meanwhile the Kyuubi no youko fox was trying to calm himself as he sulked, but the following event caused him trouble to no end.

**"Bah! Me!? the legendary ladies man...sucks at flirting!? BAH BULLSHIT! When I get my hands or. paws on her, I'm gonna...WHAT THE-OOOWWWW!"** He was interrupted as a ball of fully concentrated lightning struck square on his face.

"You know Kyuubi what happens...of the consequences of my son's condition..." Kyuubi's eyes widened.

**"R-R-Raizen...? What are yo doing here!?"**

Raizen only smirked. "let's just say...I have the ability comedown and view any of my descendants mind, body, touch and senses." Kyuubi narrowed his giant red eyes at the smaller figure, "But that means your violating!"

"Looks whose talking AND I'm going to kick your ass!" He cracked his knuckles.

**"HA! YOU kick my ass? You may be a thunder god...but I'm still superior then **you!"

Raizen smiled grimly. "I know but that doesn't mean I can't try to attack..."

**"What do you mean?"**

"Well...let's just say...that your so arrogant...sooo arrogant that I'm am willing to put more wooden stick up your ass"

Kyuubi cocked an eyebrow, **"Oh? And HOW are you planning to do that?"**

"One advice...watch out for that tree that is now heading straight to you unholy demonized asshole..."

The demon lord cocked another eyebrow and turned his head around...only too see a tall giant redwood tree behind him.

**"Wah...?"**

"This is a technique Naruto did to me when I showed funny pictures of porn while he was sleeping...Sennen no Gerroshi!!" (Or 1000 thousand years of pain!)

**"One thousand years of pain!? TREE STYLE!?!?"** He yelped as the tall ancient tree...began...to...fall...even. closer...

**"YEEEOOOOOOOOOWWW!!!!!" **He screeched as he was launched high into the air...only to hit the bars of his cage with a loud "GOOOooooooOONG".

Raizen sweat dropped at the giant fox prone figure and scratched his head cheekily.

"...hehe...he...Kyuubi...you awake...?"

**"..."** No response...

Seeing no bearable contact from the demon he began fumbling with the items that were behind or under the overgrown fox.

"Well if don't mind, I'll just clean out your dump and-oooooooh...whats this...? He plucked out an orange, small, pocket sized book novel.

**"Icha Icha Paradise...by Jiraiya...?..."** Then he began scanning the first page with his naive eyes...

When Kyuubi woke up...he found massive loads of blood dripping down from the wall and his favorite novel was missing.

**-----------------A DAY LATER----------------3rd CHUNIN EXAM SEQUENCE------------KONOHA STADIUM----------------------**

Nearly everyone was seated nearly all of the competitors for the Exam had arrived at the stadium. With the clear exception being both Naruto and Sasuke, who were the only ones yet to appear to face their opponents Hyuuga Neji and Sabaku Gaara. 'I knew it he chickened out at the last second knowing that his Fate was predetermined and would lose to me...just as Hinata did,' thought Neji smirking knowing he was going to advance easily enough if he faced the "dead last" and get twice the recognition from the Clan Elders if he beat the last Uchiha.

The proctor for this part of the Exam was Shiranui Genma, who had volunteered in taking over for Hayate Gekko. The sickly Jounin died at the moment helping with the defense of Kohona when the invasion began later, noticed this before looking at the Hokage for help on what he should do. He had nothing against he boy and felt he should be fair to the kid and give him the benefit of the doubt seeing how strong the kid was according to Gekko when he saw the Prelims. _'I could start now even with the two not here and disqualify both Naruto and Sasuke though that won't sit well on either side that support them,'_ thought Genma looking at the other competitors seeing their reactions.

"Where is that baka!?" Yelled out a very bristled Sakura, "He's holding everybody up!!" For once, nobody actually disagreed with her. After all, Naruto IS holding everyone in the stadium on hold...another as for the other...

Ino looked worriedly at the contestants in the "ring."

"Sasuke-kun isn't here either..."

_'Naruto-kun/Naruto still isn't here either..'_ thought Hinata, Sarutobi, Jiraiya, Shikamaru, others.

Sarutobi gave another worried gaze at proctor before casting an angry glare at his present yet large, perverted, unresponsible student.

"If he's dead Jiraiya, i'll make sure that that i'll (mutter mutter)..."

Whatever the Sandaime just muttered, it made the Gama Senin pale.

_'Please be alive Naruto! Not only that I care about you very VERY much...but please give pity to my books...also...spare me of Tsunade and your MOTHER'S wrath!'_ Thought...no...BEGGED Jiraiya A.K.A "Ero Senin."

Meanwhile the "Kazekaze" was sitting calmly but really he resisting an urge to twitch in annoyance.

_'Damn it...with Jiraiya here the chances to destroy Sarutobi and his precious villige has slimmed a bit' _thought the irate "Suna Kazekage."

**-------STANDS--------**

The crowd was getting restless, fathers were moaning, kids were bitching, moms were grunting, everybody including the people who were passing out food were sweating beneath the hot sun.

"You!, HEY YOU! Snack boy!" Yelled a gruff voice somewhere in the front row seat.

A man at his late thirties stopped the food cart to see a large, muscular, broad shouldered man with long greyish yellow hair that is held up loosely by a pale yellow bandana and violet eyes that were staring at him with intensity making gulp.

"Y-yes s-sir?" The "man" he was serving just frowned at his sudden nervousness but shrugged it off.

"Erm...lets see...I'll have a dozen of hot dogs and two cups of beer..."

The man just replied with a "Sorry, we don't have this...beer...but we do have water and soy bean soup drinks" He looked up only to "eep" at the gaping face of the person he was serving.

"No beer!?" The grey haired man shot an arm out and pulled the "snack boy's" coller. "What do you mean no 'beer'!?"

"Wa-wa-we..." The man stuttered. Raizen started to pity the man before releasing him. "Fine...two cups of these...'soy bean soup'..." He said as he began munching on one of his hotdogs.

Then he started on his second before he realize the man was still infront of him.

"Wat!?" He said, spurting out gunks of bread and meat.

The man looked disgusted but managed to retain a straight face. "You have to pay..."

Raizen stood shellshocked before a beefy voice caused him

"Hehe...I guess that demon Naruto is scared..." Raizen whipped his head around to glare at the fattest, pudgiest women he had ever seen.

Then the food serving man added his ten cents much to Raizen's displeasure.

"Maybe he's dead..." The food man grinned evily.

"He Better be! That bastard took my boy away!" The fat women cried out before gushing out her sob story.

She then finished four sentences and it already made the thunder god pissed.

_'Ugh...nobody insults my family and gets away with it...' _He glared at the duo who kept insulting Naruto. _'And I'll be damned if this bitch get one word slip out...'_

He looked around if anybody was looking. To his delight everyone around him were more interested at observing the genins instead of the two gossiping.

_'Ah...perfect...'_

With one finger, he poked the man small in the back and sent enough surges of electricity to make him squeal and fall straight on his face.

Then he shouted with the girliest voice he could muster.

"OMG! THAT MAN FAINTED! GIVE HIM CPR!!" At this, everybody scrambled to help this "poor half dead man."

"You!" Raizen shouted at the women who insulted Naruto with his usual gruff voice, his finger pointing dramaticly at her. "Give this man CPR!"

The fat women nodded and hovered above the man who was waking up from the noise...only to find himself being kissed from the last person he'll ever kiss.

Raizen however, moved to the very front row seat, his mouth formed into a dark smirk.

_'Payback is a bitch...'_

**------THE CHUNIN EXAMS--------NORMAL POV---------**

Gaara was annoyed, Temari was annoyed, Neji was fiercly annoyed, Shino was...stiff as a statue, Shikamaru was being...well just lazy, a certain sound ninja that was suppose to be here was dead...

Genma was staring at Neji in disgust. The said person Neji, was smirking like he had just fought an easy fight and won. 'I have no choice, but to start the Exam. Sorry Naruto,' thought the Hokage rising from his seat having already said a few choice words with the "Kazekage".

After the Hokage announced the official start of the finals of the Chuunin Exams Genma saw all the other competitors leave except Neji. The proctor saw that the boy still had the arrogant smirk on his ever so confident Hyuuga face expecting to have him call the match as a forfeit. "Uzumaki Naruto please come down to the arena or you will lose by forfeit," said a slightly irritated Genma, who was in earshot of the murmurs from the crowd and yells from that of several others about how the "demon" was dead or afraid to fight the Hyuuga Prodigy.

'Naruto-kun...where are you?' thought Hinata worriedly in the stands right next to Kiba, who was struggling wether to boo Naruto for beating him in the preliminaries or cheer for the blond to beat the one who hurt Hinata.

"(sigh)...Very well, since Uzumaki Naruto is not here...(Sarutobi frowns, Jiraiya frowns, most Jounin and Chunins frowns, Hinata was close to tearing up, 80 percent of the crowd was began to approve of the "demon" elimintated)...the winner of the first match is...," But he was intrupted by an deafening...

**CRRAAAAAAACK(s)!!!!!**

**CRRRRAAAAAAAAACK(s)!!!!!!!!!**

**BOOOOOM(s)!!!!**

**WOOOM**

**CRAAACK!!!!**

...of rain, thunder and lightning...

As soon as the last voltage surge disappeared, the sky turned ominiously dark, Lightning flares appeared once again only the numbers and mass doubled and continued to roam the sky. Nearly everybody screamed their heads off and scrambled like ants except for the ones with intense grit and fierce determination. Everybody tensed when the sky began to swirl and swirl until a hole was beginning to form.

The villigers screamed some more as they spotted something large and serpentine lurking above the clouds. "Kazekage" simply stood up as Jiraiya, Sandaime and most of the Konoha military braced themselves for this awesome new threat.

This continued for another 5 minutes until one idiot Chunin decides to take action, ignoring the frightening vass aura the creature was amiting.

"Enough! The village is in danger! Attack now!" The Shinobi behind him shouted "HAI"

"KATON: FIREBALL JUTSU!!" The giant ball of flame hit dead on causing a terrifying shriek from "it." Everybody cringed at the sound.

"DOTON: MUD PURSUIT JUTSU!!" The jutsu missed but was able to graze the side making the creature to amit a bassfull hiss.

"FEAR MY FLAMES OF YOUTH!! KONOHA SEPPU!!" A dark green flash flewed above them, obviously trying to strike the beast down..."...AAAH...NOO I MISSED!!" ...but he missed..."I'M FALLING...!...MY YOUTHFULL FLAMES ARE DIMINISHING!!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!"

"LEE!! I'M FALLING!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!"

Yuuhi Kurenai, Konoha's ice princess, and Genjutsu specialist decides to jump into the fray.

"Genjutsu arts:Jubaku Satsu!" (Tree Binding Death.)

It seemed nothing at first, but then the serpent seem to stop and twitched as if something thick was binding it, rumbling growls were heard. The time was now, the serpent was now vulnerable.

"ENOUGH!!" Shouted the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure. _'Where is Kakashi when you need him? _He thought, _Sasuke-kun and Kakashi's Sharingan could be useful right now...'_

_'No time to be a vegetable right now...'_ "Jiraiya!" He shouted, making eye contact with his former student. They both nodded and instantly made a chain of handseals, both of them had different jutsus in mind.

Sandaime went first.

"Doryuudan!" - (Earth Dragon Projectile!) He roared as a dragon of mud launched from the stadium ground/dirt that was wet from the rain and was now locked on to its target.

Jiraiya went second.

"Karyuudan!!" (Fire Dragon Projectile)

Great stream of fire erupted from the Toad Senin's mouth, the jet of flames soon joined with the "Doryuudan," igniting the mud projectiles.

They had done it, the flaming mud dragon behemoth was "POW!, right in the kisser!."

The "beast" started to shriek and flail before sinking back to the heavens, the black clouds and lightning were starting to dissapate. THEN, every stupid villiger were now jumping on their feet screaming as if they won a fourth great Shinobi war, some of the Shinobi who participated quickly took their "soldier pills" or hyorogan pellets to refill their chakra.

Nobody noticed an orb of yellow light floating down to earth...

Sarutobi sighed and lazily plopped down his seat.

Jiraiya however, has already forgotten that he didn't have a chair to sit on in the first place, and so...he landed on his butt.

"Ouch!"

"Well that was interesting wasn't it lord Hokage?" Said a sly "Kazekage."

"Hmf! Easy for you to say, all you did was stand there looking like an impressed idiot..." Chuckled Sandaime before he scanned the staduim. "Wheres Genma...? Ah wait, there he is..." He pierce his eyes at the huge evidence of battle scars in the middle of the stadium.

Genma the proctor, and the rest of the chunin exam finalist (even Gaara) were all covered in mud due from the jutsu leftovers.

"Can we move on now?" Genma complained, his left eye was violently twitching._ 'DAMN IT I WANT TO GO HOME!!'_

Sandaime and Jiraiya nodded as a familiar sinking feeling began well up their chest again.

_'Sorry Naruto...'_

"Then it's settled...If Uzumaki Naruto doesn't some participted in 10 seconds...he will be **disqualified**!" Genma shouted, he could barely constrain the disgust in his voice hearing the crowd, "eliminate the demon!" Get the moonster out and make the Hyuuga the winner!"

"10!!"

Shikamaru shifted his eyes worriedly for any signs of orange and yellow hair.

"9!"

Temari looked bored but still shocked from the ealier attack.

"8!"

Kankorou looked bored but still shocked from the ealier attack.

"7!"

Shino said nothing and remain stoic.

"6!"

Raizen was growling.

"5!"

The Naruto haters was growing more intense.

"4!"

Gaara looked annoyed.

"3!"

Neji smirked but still shocked from the ealier attack.

"2!"

Hinata,Sandaime and Jiraiya drooped their heads.

"one...!"

_Time to play the gaaaame..._

Genma stopped counting, everybody froze as a guitar music began to make its way here.

_TIME TO PLAY THE GAAAAAaaaaaAAME!!_

_Bouhahaha_

_Hahahaha_

Everybody was now on their feet (again) looking for the source of this "surprise."

_It's all about the game, and how you play it_

_All about controool, and if you can take it_

_All about your debt, and if you can pay it_

_It's all about pain, and who's gonna make it_

"Look there!" Yelled out Ino, pointing at a figure who was walking from the entrance.

_I am the game, you don't wanna play me_

_I am control, no way you can change me_

_I have heavy debts, no way you can pay me_

_I am the pain, and I know you can't take me_

Now everybody was starting to point and stare at the dark figure.

_Look over your shoulder, ready to run_

_Like a Cleaveland bitch from a smoking gun!_

_I am the game and I make the rules_

_So move on outta here and die like a fool_

_Try to figure out what my move's gonna be_

_Come on over, sucker, why don't you ask me?_

_Don't you forget there's a price you can pay_

_Cause I am the game and I want to play_

The figure had to be 4'11 or maybe Sasuke's hight.

_It's time to play the game_

_Hahahaha_

_TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!!!_

_It's all about the game, and how you play it_

_It's all about control, and if you can take it_

_It's all about your debt, and if you can pay it_

_It's all about the pain, and who's gonna make it_

_I am the game, you don't wanna play me_

_I am control, there's no way you can change me_

_I am your debt, and you know you can't pay me_

_I am your pain, and I know you can't take me_

_Play the game_

_You're gonna be the same_

_You're gonna change your name_

_You're gonna die in flames_

_Hahahaha_

This person had long spiky hair that reach to the middle of his back and the blond color could almost put the sun to shame. He wore a black leather upper body suit with the red coller linings opened in six cloth spikes that could' have revealed his supposed lean, toned chest if it wasn't for the net shirt covering it. He wore fingerless shinobi gloves with the Konoha leaf sign. Trailing behind his legs were four split ends that were connected to his suit. His pants were the same material as his upper clothing except it was like a male jounins sort of style with the traditional Shinobi sandels and ankle/shin bandages. (If you don't know what i'm describing, look below.)

_TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!!!_

_Time to play the game_

_Time to play the game_

_Time to play the game_

_Hahahaha_

He looked up to reveal a face that swooned the girls and shock to those who reconized him.

Tan skin complextion that was void of scars,freckles and blemishes. Sky blue eyes, blond hair and...whiskers!?

_'That Demon brat...!'_

_It's Naruto...!'_

_TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!!!!_

_Huhahahaha... _

Then he stopped to where the finalist are at and finally showed the source of the "music" which revealed to be a music box and poked one of the buttons. Suddenly the "scary music" was gone leaving a stunnded crowd along the wake.

"So am I late?" He asked, oblivious to the looks everybody was giving him...unless you count Raizen's deep roaring laughter in the front row seat.

"MUAHAHAHA!!! Holy shit! That was the coolest yet wackiest entrance I have ever seen!" He roared over the silence as he elbowed the guy next to him.

Due to the the fact that Raizen is literaly a "god" his strenght was superhuman.

"C'mon, you admit that was cool!" Said Raizen, his mouth was full of hotdog as he elbowed the guy's ribs again...

...oblivious to the fact that he kept hurting the guy his "elbows" he were was giving to...

END OF CHAPTER 6

TO BE CONTINUED

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry for those who hate Naruto's entrance but I couldn't even count 10 votes and decided to combine them all.

Anyways... Please review and let me know what you think of this intermission chapter!

And if you wondering what Naruto is wearing, just "simply" crossdress him with Karasu from yu yu Hakusho

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

P.S

The song is "Time to play the game" by Motorhead and Triple H entrance.in the wwe. (World wrestling Entertainment.)


	7. Chapter 7: Triple threat match?

Sorry for not updating my fellow writers. But I seem to lost ALL and I mean **ALL** of inspiration to write since my last update, it wasn't until March 29 2008 my small inspiration came back and I needed something to keep me off of "WARCRAFT 3!" and my mother and father thinks I'm doing my homework...and as I was doing "homework" I was cleaning my computer until I found an unfinished chapter of chapter 7 and I was like "Hey!"...YES YES YES I CAN THINK! I CAN WRITE! I...CAN...DO...THIS!!"

Remember, I don't update fast or quick, but only if i had time. And im sorry if any of my chapters are a huge disapointment to you. and I'll be distracted by minor things like Warcraft 3 online and any movies...i seen **"THE SUPERHERO MOVIE"** at friday and March 28 2008...its not bad but it was BETTER then** "Epic movie" **and **"MEET THE SPARTANS" **

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Previous chapter_

_"So am I late?" He asked, oblivious to the looks everybody was giving him..._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapter 7: Triple threat!?**

The battle started and the battle ended. Nobody said anything. Everybody just stared at the massive creater where a shocked chunin proctor, a dishevevled, black cladded blond was breathing harshly and the last figure right infront of him was a beaten, humiliated, smoked heap of flesh that was non other then Hyuuga Neji.

Genma the proctor was obviously A, o.k

Naruto looks more or less then O.K then everybody thought. His breathing wasn't soft either. His sunny blonde hair pitch black and crimson red clothes are now a bit torn and dirty thanks to the surprise attack of Neji's Kaiten and a few bruises that were caused by a few strikes of the **Hakke Rokuj****ūyon Shō**Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palmsand last were his fingers are covered in blood and dirt.

Neji was the worst of the two, at least 1/3 of his skin/body was suffering from one to two inches of cuts and first degree burns, his left hand seems to have been in a burning hot grinder. Long silky brown hair was no longer in a low ponytail and sprayed messily all over his face. Clothes were torn in places and matted with blood

_'ugh...In the middle of all of that...he manage to create a kage bunshin in that situation?'_

_'...What amazing chakra! the boy's strenght is insane!' The Hyuuga kid...he's...'_

_'Erg...damn it, they weren't kidding about the 'gentle fist...thank God for ballarina and dodgeball lessons...' _He thought as he nursed a bruised rib cage which began healing courtasy to the fox demon. '_...I dunno wether or not holding back was a good thing or not but DAMN that hurt like a bitch and I shiver if I got more then just ten hits of the J__ūken__ fist!' _

He coughed a bit before looking Naruto straight in the eyes. "Your main signature Ninjutsu...h-how...how careless of me..."

"..." Was all Naruto said as his azure orbs stared at the battered form of the Hyuuga genius before closing them.

"I..." He started making Neji to shift his full attention to him and to him only. "...I failed the academy three times in a row..."

A confused look crossed into Neji's normally cold exterior.

"The _**Bunshin no jutsu**_...was always my weakest link in graduation...I'v always failed to even make one...everytime...anyplace...anywhere..." He muttered then continueing. _**"'destiny can't be changed'. **_Blah blah blah! Tch! Stop whining about stupid crap like that! I changed mine so shut up about your rediculous **'destiny' **or your precious **'inescapable fate'...**cause...unlike me..." He slowly walked away from him.

"...You're...not a _'failure'._" And with that the Hyuuga scion/prodigy let his head fall back in utter defeat. Genma taking his role as the chunin exam finalist proctor...checked Neji's prone figure for a second or two. Then he gathered air to his lungs and heaved his announcement.

"THE WINNER OF THE FIRST MATCH OF THE CHUNIN EXAMS FINALS IS...UZUMAKI NARUTO!!"

For a minute no one made a sound...except a slow but loud clapping of the third Hokage and right next to him was Jiraiya who also following his elder sensei's lead. Another one was applausing for him at the west side and to his delight, It was his Ancestor Raizen who was surrounded by soy bean bottles, hotdog wrapping, ketchup and mustared are noticable if you went closer too him, dozens of half eaten pizza crust, napkins are all over the place and the look on his face was a smile that clearly stated "I never doubted you for a second" sort of look. It wasn't before long for the entire stadium began a applause.

"I Can't believe it! Naruto ACTUALLY WON!" Whispered Ino.

"I...I...I..." Was all Sakura said as she tried to come up with an explanation of Naruto victory. "S-Sasuke is...is...s-stronger-...still s-stronger..."

As for Izumo and his partner Kotetsu, the two chunin were clapping as well as the rest of the others.

_'heh...' _Thought Izumo and Kotetsu at the same time. '..._That fox boy Uzumaki put on quite a show...im impressed!'_

As Naruto was enjoying the hoots from the crowd, some comments were not in his favor of choice.

"NICE BATTLE DEMON BRAT." A drunken shout reached his ears

Naruto's smile turned to a grimance and had a vein mark appeared on the side of his head.

_'demon brat?' Why that so-of-a-(beep)_

The comment didn't go unoticed by Gaara either who eyes narrowed at the "demon brat" comment.

Unfortunatly the negative comments keep stacking.

"NOT BAD FOR A FIGHT YOU MONSTER!!"

"I WAS HOPING YOU BE MORE RUFFLED UP...LIKE KILLED FOR INSTINCE"

"CAN'T YOU BE MORE BEAT UP SHORTY!?"

SNAP was all that Naruto hears now

**"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORTY THAT CAN ONLY BE SEEN BY ANOTHER MIDGIT ITSELF YOU DAMN DRUNKS!!**

"HOW DARE YOU TALK BACK TO US SHORT STUFF!"

"yeah you small little brat!"

"who made you boss huh?"

**"FIRST OF ALL I'M NOT A SHORTY, SMALL OR A BRAT NOW YO-**ow!" He winced, stopping his rant as a sharp bass tone of voice striked his ears or rather...his mind.

_"OI, Naruto!"_

_'Eh? Grandpa-er..I mean uncle Raizen what is it now?'_

_'Just saying I'm you won but I'm still surprised the white eyed brat still manage to ruffle you up...he was much stronger then I thought...even though you WERE hold back, it was still a pain for you..."_

_'Hehe...yeah...he was one tough one alright...now let me greet my new fans and-...'_

_'If you want a swing at those drunks...hehe...let me do the honors... don't want cha get disqualified now do we?'_

_'No...' _ The psycic connection between the two ended and Naruto went back saying thanks to the ones hooting him as the corner of his eye he saw Raizen and flinched when he "secrecty" threw a highly concetrated 

ball of static into the drunken men's...er...ouch.

Where the two genin raged war, Neji was now being carried out on the strechers by those white uniform wearing hospital ninjas **(dunno what you/they call them in japanese)** where soon he'll be confronted by his uncle and learn the truth behind his father's death and one Uzumaki Naruto was now smirking to the crowd making some girls swoon or faint.

"Wow he actually won!" Shikamaru said, his hands are softly gripping the iron handle and behind him was the other participent Aburame Shino. "I can't believe it...I simply just can't freakin believe it! I'v always thought that Naruto was a lame ass-type like me!"

"lame ass-type?" Questioned the stoic Aburame heir.which Shikamaru quickly answered. "Well you know, those who are opposite of the "kickass-type" who always have the women go GAGA over them. But now...I think he got me beat. This is bad...so troublesome." He finished, not noticing the sweatdrop look Shino was giving him.

"He was able to dodge all of Neji's strikes...well most of it, but still...a remarkable performance from a dead last no last!." remarked a perplexed Kurenai, her hands were clapping for the blond.

"Yeah...I think everyone here from Konoha is in shock" Stated Asuma who was also having the same shock as her..

_'I wonder where Hinata is...did she come to watch me as I beat the crap out of Neji? I hope she isn't angry...' _Naruto thought worriedly despite throwing happy flirting kisses to the crowd. Mostly women and girls.

"..." Were the response from the suddenly unconsious Hinata, Kiba was not too far behind as he also layed across from her, out cold.

It wasn't soon when they moved on to the next match, "Uchiha Sasuke vs Sabaku no Gaara." unfortunatly, the match couldn't start because one of the two isn't here.

"WHERE'S THE OTHER ONE!?

'"HEY, WHAT'S THE HOLD UP!?"

"WHERE'S UCHIHA!?"

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"OMG SASUKE-KUN WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUUU!!"

**"SAAASSUUKEEE-KUUUNNN!!" **Naruto, Raizen, Kyuubi, Shikamaru, Shino, Kankuro, Temari, Sarutobi, AAAANND **(and) **Gaara couldn't help but to shiver at the screaming "**S**asuke **F**an **C**lub" A.K.A, **" S.F.C"**

Since Sasuke and Gaara's match was holded (much disapointment to the Sasuke fangirls and those who worship Sasuke), they moved up to "Sabaku Kankuro vs. Aburame Shino", which ended in another great disappointment to many as Kankuro forfeited the match for some reason before the match even began. This caused the crowd into a crazy booing frenzy and the less civilized people (drunks and prostitutes) began to throw sake bottles to the unfortunate proctor of the final Chunin exams.

"Feh..." Spat Temari as she took out her fan.

_'Kami I swear...' _Thought Shiranui Genma as he dodged a shoe and another bottle headed near his left arm._ 'Im going to throw ALL these sake bottles back at their owners someday...man i didn't get paid for this...' _His promise was cut short when one of the drunks in the front row almost got his head cleaned off.' ..._aw screw it!'_ He raged as his arm easily caught a empty bottle and with trained shinobi instincts he "accidently" pelted one back at one of the drunken fellows.

_'Score!' _He triumped as glass hit flesh, a faint CLUNK was faintly echoed throughout the arena._ 'Now where was I? Oh yeah...'_

"Well then...The next paring is between...-HEY!" But Genma was interupted by a soft but harsh gust of sand and wind to stir. He covered his eyes and took a peak only to see Temari flying down on her fan. "Well it looks like your eager...HEY SHIKAMARU COME DOWN HERE!"

Shikamaru however, was NOT eager to fight and was now sprouting complains.

_'What's she so excited about? I wish she just die...man, hold your horses' _He thought harshly. '_How come I'm the only one who has his matches change so much!?' Oh well...what a drag...I guess I should withdraw as well and...'_

However Naruto came out of nowhere (except behind him) and slightly pushed him over the ramp.

"Alright! Get him man!"

"EH!? was his response as he was shoved into the ground and landed with a thud.

Temari and Genma flinched a bit to see Shikamaru's...er...not so graceful fall.

"Ugh..." Was all he said as he falled to a crumpled heap.

_'Naruto you-you-you...sigh...your a jerk as always Naruto...no matter how different you look' _He thought in daze as the audiance started to shout and grumble.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? GET HER ALREADY!"

"SHIKAMARU IF YOU LOSE TO HER I'M GONNA KILL YOUUUUUU!!"

"DAMMIT ALREADY! START THE MATCH!"

"HEY! START THE MATCH ALREADY!"

"JUST GET IT OVER WITH!"

"YEAH! HURRY UP AND FINISH THIS CRAPPY MATCH!!" 

"Sooo...how long are you gonna lie there kid?" Asked Genma, the pointy senbon never leaving his mouth. "Get up kid!"

Groaning as he continue to lay on the dirt.

_'Sigh...Everybody was looking forward to Sasuke's performance...And now they're offering poor scapegoats like me for the main attraction...everyone's annoyed...'_

Meanwhile Temari was thinking her thoughts._ 'Since nobody cares about me or his income of the fight...whats the point of fighting at all...? " _What are _you_ gonna give up too? tch coward!" Shikamaru looks up too see the wind mistress and beads of sweat formed on his temple..

_'I'm up against a girl? Again!? aw man, Kin was bad enough and now this!...crap...'_

"YO SHIKA-BOY! GET OFF YOUR ASS AND SHOW HER A THING OR TWO!" Shouted Naruto through his lungs.

Temari is starting to get pissed. "If you won't strike..." She grabbed her oversized fan and roared. "...then I WILL!" She charged at his direction and was ready to swing her massive fan down like a club.

"Sheeesh" The shadow user huffed and flashed out two kunais. "...this chick reeaally want to fight." He finished as he stabbed the two blades to who know where.

**"BOOOOOOOOMMMM" **A small explosion made everyone paid full attention.Temari smirked throught the following dust hitting her face but then a her confident expression was replaced by a confused one as she shift her fan a bit. All she felt was nothing but dirt under where she hit that "lazy cowardly bum" was a second ago.

_'Where is that coward' _She thought quickly as she blinked throught the dirt cloud she just made. She continued searching the areana with her eyes before a voice infront of her said a small "Yo!" Looking up she saw Shikamaru stepping on top of the two kunais he driven to the wall. It appears on the last second he shanked the two knives into the wall and right before the giant fan she was using as a bat had collided to his flesh he was able to avoid the conflict and...

_'...And now looking like a complete smartass while making me look like a huge dumbass!' _She finished.

"I don't really care I whether or not I become Chunun or not..." He shifted his head at her direction in a slight cocky fashion. "...But I simply can't **STAND **the idea of losing to a girl, and besides, Naruto will never let me live it down...SO I GUESS I'M IN!"

_'You lazy sloth...'_ Scowling, she heaved her massive fan and spread them. "YOOOOOOU..."

_'Uh oh...' _Frowned Shikamaru, his body tensed a bit.

"...LAZY ASS JERK!!" With great strenght she swung her fan, creating an even more wind gust. To her surprise the raven pinaple head already dissappiered from her sight. Looking around she couldn't help but to think..._'...Ha! He's soooo good at running but damn hes pretty quick...for a lazy ass type of guy...'_

Meanwhile as she was calculating his next moves, the Nara heir is just right behind her and the trees were barely concealing his presense.

He huffed and puffed, the "Suna chick" surprised him a little.

_'Aw man...I don't want to lose...it's not like a boy can just clobber a girl either...' _

**"KNOCK HER SOCKS OUT SHIKAMARU!!"** Shouted Ino from the distance. **"JUST GET HER WITH A 16 HIT COMBO!!"**

Meanwhile Shikamaru, all he can think is. '..._Loud as always Ino...'_

Back to Ino and Sakura, a plump visiter made its way saying "mind if I sit here Ino?" Said a kind thick boyish voice thats sound like he was munching on something crunchy. Ino turn her head around to see Choji who was eating out of a potato chip bag. "Oh its you Choji! wait, your stomach feeling better already?" She stressed out 'already' who Choji just nodded yes and looked at the battle between the Suna Kunoichi and his best friend Shikamaru. "HM? I thought Sasuke's match was next..." He stopped noticing Sakura's sudden depression. Ino quickly shushed him with a whisper of "Sh! Not now! Not in front of her Choji!"

"Mutter...mutter..." Was all Sakura said as a cloud of depression loomed on top of her gloomed even bigger. "...Sasuke-kun..."

Chouji gave an amused look as he kept watching the fight. "Shikamaru? Finals? Thats kinda wierd..." Then Ino started fussing.

"Don't say that! Shikamaru may not be the most supurb superstar or anything...but he's really good at planning ahead...he's the main reason we actually made it to the prelims!"

The "big boned" boy responde with a "you think? Well...I bet he's gonna forfait...he's so lazy...he thinks its all troublesome..." "THAT'S NOT TRUE!!" Protested Ino.

She pulled her attention from the young Akimichi and began cheering again. "GO SHIKAMARU!!"

Temari who was irritated with her opponent was recalling and calculating the shadow user's last match. _"If I can remember...this guy uses shadows for his techneques, right? So he's probaly gonna use a large shaded area to get me...THE TREES!"_

As for Shikamaru...He's just watching the clouds with a bored look on his face.

_'sigh...oh how I envy the clouds...they're so free...wandering like that in the skies without doing a single job or thing except just float...'_

"HEADS UP YOU SLOTH! TAKE THIS, KAMATAICHI no jutsu" **(Wind scythe techneque" **

"Wa-WHOA!" He yelped as he was caught by surprise by another wave of brutal winds except this one is much deadlier. He was just lucky this time.

As for Temari she was about to deliver another swing before a swift shadowy movement on the ground catches her eye. Reacting quicky, she jumped back as a spear like shadow kept following her. To her surpise, the shadow was getting thinneer and thinner. A dawn of realiztion has hit her, she slashes the ground with her fan, marking where the shadow stopped moving.

"Ah...Now I get it..."She sneers. "It seems you have a limit...to how much you manipulate the shape of you shadow...no matter how much you change its shape, you can't make it bigger then the surface area that covers it, right?"

"..." was all he said.

_'That means...judging by the distance from where he strikes, considering his choice of position at the point on the arena's wall where the shadows are deepest, I've got to assume that he's able to use the entire shadow of the wall behind him to allow his own shadow to extend farther...but even so...' _She looked at her mark she left on the ground.

_'...This is the farthest his shadow can reach me!'_

While Temari is fighting her share, Kankuro is watching her from afar.

_'She's measuring the distance using her fan...Temari's better at distance combat then a close range or melee...she practicly won...'_

Then out of nowhere, Shikamaru began holding his hand in somekind of seal that made Asuma grunt in approval.

xxxxxxxxxxxTHE STANDS/FRONT ROW SEATxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hm? Oh he's using 'that' again" Kurenai looked at him.

"Huh? Asuma, what is that hand seal? I never seen one like that" Asuma replied with. "Thats not a seal Kurenai."

"Then what is it?" He quickly answered. " It's just a habit of his..."

"Just a...habit?" She asked, still having no clue whats going on through her collegues mind, Asuma only chuckled. "Just watch Kurenai, he may have academy marks as bad as Naruto's...but an I.Q over two hundred like his...he's a freakin genius!"

Her eyes widened and switched her full attention to Asuma's lazy student._ 'T...TWO HUNDRED!?'_

_'He's done thinking..._Thought the bearded smoker. _'He's gonna make his move!'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxBACK OT THE BATTLExxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Shikamaru began to take off his vest and not before muttering a few curses like "troublesome women."

"You can't hide from me! Kamaitachi no jutsu! **(Wind Scythe Technique) **She shouted and swung her oversized fan making more and more hurrican like winds at his direction. "How long are you gonna keep running like a coward!? Will you quit already!?" She yelled out and did another swing with her weapon. Then throughout the battle, a kunai came charging in from the sand storm she was creating. "Ack!" She grunted, quickly adusting her fan in front of her, due to the size of her weapon, it was like a shield. The kunai bounced off her fan with a soft TINK. The relief wasn't over yet as another shadow start heading its way to her. At first she thought she was still safe due to the fact his shadow was still out of her reach and the dirt she carved in was the proof of that. But it was a great shock to her when the shadow went pass the dirt marking she made.

"!" Gathering herself quicky she jumped back a few steps until the spear like shadow stop a few inches away from her.

"Very good...you saw right through that..." Shikamaru's voice called out to her.

"I...(Huff)...I see...(huff)...you were buying time for the sun to drop...so that the area of the wall's shadow would most likely increase you shadow lenght!" She she snorted. "Because as the say lenghthens, so do shadows huh?" Shikamaru only glared at her with a small "hmp!"

_'Taking into account, the sun's current position and his last maximum attack distance...I'm definitly safe here for sure...'_

Meanwhile up in the stands Shino noticed something and said one thing.

"Brilliant..."

"TEMARI! ABOVE YOU!!" Kankuro shouted franticly. To his response she began looking up but not noticing the shadow the Nara boy made earlier started to widen and expande. _'No way!' _She thought as flashed a few steps back.

"Oh no you don't!" Yelled out Shikamaru, his face was in total concetration. Once Temari was thinking she was safe she looked up only to see a vest attached to a kunai by the headband and it was coming as as a parachute. _'I get it...jeez, I never guess he'd use his vest as a parachute...to give himself more shadows to work with...what a nasty tatic...but now its crystal clear!' _ She kept thinking as she snapped her fan open again.

_'So...this is how I understand it! The Kage mane no jutsu is like a flexible glue-trap where you can freely change the shape of your shadow...as long as you maintain its natural surface area, plus you can use anyother shadows to extend its lenght!'_ Looking up and sneered at him.

The annoyed Shikamaru only glared at her again. "You managed to even dodge that attack?"

xxxxxxx(KURENAI AND ASUMA)xxxxxxxxxx

His plan wasn't good enough..."

"Hm! His opponent is a pretty good stratagist too...she is able to counter everything he threw at her so far..."

xxxxxxxxxBACK AT THE FIGHTxxxxxxxxxxx

_'If I don't get this over with, his advantage over his shadows are going to increases every second...I have to end it...' _She shunked her fan to the ground. _'I'll use the bunshin no jutsu...art of the clones technique...to create diversion..First, I'll hide behind my fan and create a bunshin...then the clone jumps out and distract him so I can build up my chackra to its maximum level and slaughter him with a full blast of my Kamaitachi!'_

She scan the area for any sign of Shikamaru's shadow. To her relief there weren't any. _'Here I go! Bunshin no...' _Suddenly she couldn't move, her body won't responde, her limbs were frozen and won't obey her demands.

"Y...You gotta be kidding...!" She uttered out as Shikamaru shifted his hand apart and Temari doing the same. "Ah...Finally...The Shadow Possession Technique is a complete success!"

"WHAT!?"

Everybody was in shock of the outcome

xxxxxxxxxxxxxIN THE STANDSxxxxxxxxx

"That boy..." Kurenai started, she as well find it hard to believe. "...How many steps ahead is he thinking!?"

"Thats Shikamaru's strength alright" Assumed Asuma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why can't I move!? Your shadow technique shouldn't able to reach this far! Besides...I can still see the end of it all the way over there!"She demanded, wanting to know why he was able to capture her. Shikamaru only smirked and tilted his head around only to make her do the same. "I'll let you look behind you..." Her eyes widened at the explanation, right behind her was one of the craters Naruto made during his war against Neji.

_'Th...THE HOLE!?'_

"You finally noticed haven't you? Thats the same hold Naruto made with his weird thunder attacks to finish off Neji!" He stated. "That hole is connected to the large hold infront of you..." And then a pang of truth hit her. "No way...Don't tell me you used the shadows from the tunnel...to get to me?"

"Bingo."

As she pondered on his strategy, more a more pangs of realization went through her mind._'It can't be...The parachute was just another diversion...to maneuver me to this spot!? _She glared at him hoping her eyes would burn a hole though his head.

_'You...YOU JERK!'_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

complete...Checkmate..." smirked Asuma in the stands.

Everybody was now gulping in the final concusion. Sandaime and Jiraiya looked curiously. Naruto and Ino are cheering, Choji was eating his chips or rather..._inhaling _it like a saiyan. Izumo and Kotetsu are now making a fuss.

_'Before they knew it, the whole crowd got wrapped up in the match..._' Thought Kotetsu.

_'The kid who nobody took seriously...suddenly became a major dark horse...'_ thought a dumbfounded Izumo.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Shikamaru and Temari are now a feet from eachother. Everybody held breath as if waiting for him to strike at the Suna kuniochi. He raised a hand and Temari flinched as she felt her own arm up as well.

"That's it im done...I GIVE UP"

Everybody in the staduim except Choji fell down in a heap.

"WHAT!?"

Choji however smiled. "I told you he was gonna quit...You don't know anything about Shikamaru do you, Ino?"

"Wh-What!?' Temari gasped out.

"My body has used up, my chakra supply is probaly down to nine percent from doing all those shadow possessions...now I probally won't able to hold you more then about ten seconds. So even though I planned out around two hundred more moves...I think I'm out of time..." He rubbed his neck, cracking it. "...And this fight is going to be a drag...one match is enough for me."

_'What a wierd kid...' _Thought Genma.

"AND THE WINNER IS...TEMARI!!"

"WHAAAAT!?" The scream Ino imitted can be heard thoughout the staduim. "WHAT A WASTE! YOU COULD'VE BEEN A CHUNIN!"

"Shikamaru's Shikamaru." Said a happy Choji as he open his nineth bag of potato chips.

Shikamaru however was still streching his aching muscles before a fist cam down his head. "OW!"

"...you idiot...!"

"That hurt you mega-Idiot!" The blond brushed the insult off. "why'd you give up!?"

The young Nara only grinned. "At this point, what does it matter? Besides...let's watch the next match k?" He reasoned making Naruto's eyes widen.

_'Oh right...Teme's match!'_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Meanwhile, outside were two figures walking up the staduim, one was a tall man in a green spendex suit, the other was in robes and in clutches. Two chunins that are guarding the gate blinked in surprise before bracing the newcomers with a warm welcome to the inside.

"Good to see you sirs! we're glad your here! Now, please come in!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The audiance were now getting REEEAALLY pissed and started throwing random objects again.

"WHAT ABOUT THE NEXT FIGHT!?"

"WHAT'S UP WITH THE NEXT MATCH!?"

"WHERE'S UCHIHA!?

_'Must...not...kill...crowd...' _Stressed out an unhappy Genma who was covered in bananna peels and soaked in sake by the audiance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Third Hokage was speaking to a chunin to his left and his old student Jiraiya to his right.

"We haven't recieved a word from Kakashi yet..."

"Damn it Sarutobi-sensei...just skip the uchiha's match and move it on...I have "research" to work on!" The second comment made the oldest of the three have a nosebleed.

_'Sigh...I'm too old for this shit...although I want the new volume of Icha Icha pardise as soon as possible before I die..Oh all right so be it, forgive me for this Kakashi-kun and Sasuke-kun...'._

Clearing his throat he asked a chunin to answer his decision...

A few moments later a Chunin was whispering into Genma's ear. He gave a confused glance and asked, "Are you sure?" The Chunin nodded. "As you wish." He then began to speak louder, "Do to the absentee of Uchiha Sasuke the match between Gaara no Subaku and Uchiha Sasuke has been canceled. Gaara no Subaku was advance and Uchiha Sasuke will be disqualified and Uzumaki Naruto would take his place!"

There were several objections especially from two girls from the west side of the arena shouting, "YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO SASUKE-KUN!" But the decision from the Kages was final and no one could override that decision.

This reaction however, was more then expected...

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!! HE'S AN UCHIHA!"

"SASUKE-KUN WHERE ARE YOUUUU!?

"NOOO SASUUUUUKEEE!!"

**"SASUUUUUUUUKEE-KUUUUUUUN!!"** You got to feel sorry for Raizen being in the middle of all this. Speaking of Raizen, he's covering his ears with hotdog buns.

_'I swear I'm gonna throw those..banshees into the air and give them a shock of a lifetime...' _He groaned as another wave of scream hit his sensitive God ears.

In the fighter area Gaara seemed rather irritated by the announcement that he would not fight Sasuke. He seemed to be struggling with some kind of pain but when looked at Naruto's face he came back in control. "Yes his blood will do," Gaara thought. "He is strong enough for me to define my existence." Gaara then disappeared into a swirl of sand and reappeared in the arena.

Naruto had watched as Gaara disappeared and was about to go down the stairs when a familiar voice stopped him. "I'm sorry I missed your first match Naruto-kun."

Naruto turned to see Lee and Gai coming up the entrance stairs. "Lee, Gai-sensei," Naruto greeted. "Don't worry about it, you're here for the best match, me against Gaara. And don't worry Lee I'll get him back for you."

"NARUTO!" Gai yelled, "LET YOUR BURNING PASSION…!"

"Erm...I got to go," Naruto interrupted.

"YOSH, NARUTO IS SO PASSIONATE!" Lee yelled.

Lee knew that Lee and Gai were going to continue for quite a while so he slipped away from while their attention was diverted. As he walked down to the to the arena Naruto began telapathicly talk to Raizen and Kyuubi and once.

_'So...what do you two think of this Gaara dude?'_ Kyuubi was the one who answered first.

_**"Why...he's the container of the Ichibi no Shukaku...interesting..."**_ Naruto's eyes widen in shock. _'You mean He's like me? A demon vessel?'_

The demon nodded and Raizen started to speak.

_'Don't get cocky like you did with that Hyuuga boy...if you underestimate this opponent and die...I'll find a way to bring you back to life...and kill you myself. _Naruto stumbled a bit and bit back a nervous laugh.

"You're right," Naruto confessed, "I haven't done my training completly. And Kyuubi and you would be the only one that could take on Shukaku." Naruto ended the link between him and Kyuubi as he entered came out. As Naruto walked out the crowd was a mix of cheers and boos. Cheers from those that believed that this would be a good fight and boos from those that wanted to see the last Uchiha fight. Naruto heard no of it however, his entire focus was on the person just opposite of him.

Genma looked back and forth between the two combatants. He could tell that they were going to start fighting whether or not he started the match in a few seconds. So he simply raised then dropped his hand saying, "Begin!"

The two fighters did nothing at first, just started at each other. It was an intense moment broken when Gaara's sand started to come out of his gourd. The sand started to collect around him and then some collected in his hand. Before he could do anything...a large gust of wind appeared in the middle of the area. The gust of wind kicked up more dust, causing some to groan at the amount of dust the Exam Finals was producing. When the dust cleared there were two more people in the area, one a tall silver haired Jounin the other a young black haired Gennin. Once again the everyone became silent at the late arrival of the last Uchiha. Kakashi looking around noticed all the stares and finally focused on Gaara and Naruto. "Eh, did we miss something...?" He then stared at Naruto. _'...And who's this fellow?;_

Gai came and decided to fill the blanks.

"My Eternal Rival," Gai said. "You missed the Finals, Sasuke is disqualified so it's now Naruto against the last Suna shinobi." He then looked around to see Gaara and when his single eye layed to Naruto it widened _'T-That can't be Naruto!'_. Sasuke following his Jounin-sensei's gaze to the redhead he became angry.

"What!? You can't do that! I'm a Uchiha! I demand to fight my opponent!" He pointed a finger to Gaara's direction. "...And that fool...wait...where's the idiot?" He looked around to see where was that" orange wearing deadlast" was.

"Yo! Teme! Right here!" He shifted his eyes to someone he didn't expect.

The Naruto he was expecting to see was supposed to be a few inches shorter then him have short spiky blond hair that stood out in every direction. A pathetic, oversized and rediculous looking orange jumpsuit and matching orange pants were a kick to the boot. He had a tan skin perplextion from the workouts from the sun and last of the information of his appearance on he had on the "idiot" was that he had blue eyes that matchs the sky and three "whisker" marks on each cheek.

This person has long goldish sunshine blond hair and less spiky then the person he had in mind. The person's bangs are also long and in somewhat to a spiky palm tree style.** (sorry, but i just LOVE crossdressing Naruto's looks with Envy from FMA) **His clothing were something he wasn't expect from the deadlast. instead of any bright colors that could be detected for miles. The rediculous orange, white and blue jumpsuit and matching orange pants, it has been replaced by a black suit that had an open spiky red coller revealing the chest area...thank god he wore a shinobi net to covor his toned chest or he would be a homo if he saw it even for a second. **(Have you ever seen Karasu from yuyu Hakusho? he was during the dark tournament saga and fought Kurama...yes, Naruto is wearing Karasu's suit and mask.)** Next his pants were of a jounins like Kakashi's, black pants that were comfortable and suitable for combat complete with white bandages.from having thick grass from cutting his ankle area. Durable too. He doesn't see any "whisker" due to the dull grew mask he wore and it seems attached to his ears but he couldn't tell. But what he can tell this person have a slight tan but still pale skin due to the fact he had a sleeve ripped off revealing what seem to be a pale/tan toned arm with purple tattoos.

The only thing he can relate to Naruto and this person is that they had blond hair and blue eyes.

Shaking his head as if in denial. "No, you can't be Naruto...he's too short and idiot looking and he'll never abandon the stupid orange monstrosity he call _'clothes'..._" He was about to continue before a hand came slapping down his head.

"TEME IT'S MEEEEE!!" He screamed in his ear. He grabbed Sasuke's collor with his left hand and was about to deliver some physical insults with his right until a hand gripped his shoulder. "Ma, ma...calm down Naruto...I believe you and sending him to the hospital won't solve anything." Meanwhile Naruto thoughts weren't as positive as his sensei.

_'Well it is to me!'_

_**'AND ME!' **_Kyuubi added his two cents

_'Not me, because I don't even know the brat...' _Raizen interlude.

Kakashi let go of his transformed student and faced Genma. "So I guess Sasuke really is disqualified huh?" The proctor nodded. However the crowd weren't happy about the decision.

"LET THE UCHIHA FIGHT! NOT THE DEMON BRAT!!"

"IT's NO FAIR! SASUKE-KUN DIDN'T EVEN WIPE THE FLOOR WITH EVEN ONE!"

"GOOOOO SASUKE-KUN!"

With each comment directed to him, Sasuke became more and more arrogant. "See!? Don't upset them by not putting me in!" Naruto, Shikamaru, Jiraiya and Sandaime just groaned while Sakura, Ino and anyone who like Sasuke just cheered for him to compete.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why me?" Whined an experated Sandaime, sure he was looking forword to the finals despite the warnings of Orochimaru attacking anytime soon but this is getting way out of hand not to mention he already disqualified Sasuke.

"Yo sensei!" Jiraiya's voice reached his ears. "How about a triple threat?...you know like all three at once? Its more exciting."

"Thats a stupid idea Jiraiya...oh wait..." His eyes widened as an echo singed throughout his old mind. "...Jiraiya...a-a-a spark of b-brilliance just hit me!" The younger of the old men stared.

"What is it? What is your _spark of brilliance _sensei"

"Its some kind of voice thats telling me somethin my dear perverted student...It's telling me...to give...give a **"TRIPLE THREAT MATCH" **between these three Genin!"

Jiraiya look insulted. "But thats what I just suggested-...!" But he was interupted by his old sensei.

"Not now Jiraiya! I must announce this at once!" He told him with a voice that held malice and strictness that made the Toad sage inch a little.

The self proclaimed "Super pervert" glared at the back of the older shinobi

_'...Credit stealing geezers...' _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everybody waited for Sandaime decision, then the said person walked to where everybody can see him. He held his head up high and declared something that will change the chunin exam finals forever.

"I HEREBY ANNOUNCE...ALL THREE OF YOU...TO PARTICIPATE...A **TRIPLE THREAT MATCH!!" **His voice echoed like he was some God talking in the mountains.

Everybody stood silent, then a faint buzzing began to form. Excitment began to rumble. People began yelling and screaming.

"Triple threat? as in three at once?

"poor Sasuke-kun, I bet those two are going to pit 2 v 1 against him because they know he's the strongest here..."

"Wow a triple threat? Now thats something new!"

"one vs one vs one...thats like the battle of the century!"

"SASUKE-KUN!! WIPE THE FLOOR WITH LOSER NARUTO AND THAT SAND FREAK!!"

_'Loser!? why that pink little-...!" _Thought Naruto as his left eye started twitching, a tick mark started to form on his temple again.

_'hmf...finally my next step to killing Itachi...Naruto will be a cinch but its the sand nin is the one im worrying about..."_

Was all Gaara thought as he gazed hungrily at Naruto and Sasuke. _'Mother...their blood will please you!'_

"Er...right..." Genma cleared his throat.

"And a...er...TRIPLE THREAT between Uchiha Sasuke vs Uzumaki Naruto...and Sabaku no Gaara...BEGIN!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

END OF CHAPTER 7: TRIPLE THREAT!?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(VOTE NUMBER 1)!!

Which fate/income do you want Sasuke to be in?

A: Sasuke to be brash and tried to attack head on only to be knocked out a...2,3,4, 3 minutes by either Naruto and Gaara? (both?)

B: Sasuke is cautious and uses his head and able to survive long enough to who knows how long.

C: state your choice by saying "C: Please make Sasuke blah blah blah..."

(VOTE NUMBER 2)!!

A: Sandaime dies and Tsunade still becomes GodaimeHokage

B: Sandaime lives and Tsunade still becomes GodaimeHokege

Additional infomation.

Sasuke is an asshole

Sasuke can't die (yet)

Kakashi is not an ass

Sakura is a bitch

Orochimaru can't straight

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As you can see...I decided to skip Neji's match against Naruto because really...I suuuuucck at battle scenes and can't make one to save my own life so its pretty much like the canon except Naruto is different and holding back and as you can see...Shikamaru vs Temari is the same as well.

Also Kakashi isn't an ass in this story unlike my others

Sorry if I dissapoint you with this chapter, im not very original nor am I a good writer, im doing this because I want to share my view of a Naruto fanfiction and hopefully someone will be inspirated by my work.

Konoha's flying thundergod was inspirated by (Yuyu Hakusho, WWF/WWE Wrestling, and some kind of humor show...I don't know...maybe its influenced by a comedy show GORGE LOPEZ)

I have no excuse to why I lost inspiration or update my stories, but playing Warcraft 3 Online is too muuuch fuuuun!! I love playing the custom games!

If you ever see my story and be disappointed...you can always send a review with a middle finger at me but thats the only flame you can do! later! (The middle finger you can copy is right below you)


	8. Chapter 8: Sasuke's defeat

I wasn't planning to update anytime soon but then a reviewer named "**kazikamikaze24**" about how to embarrass sasuke with Sakura which gave me...an inspiration to write half a chapter! As for the rest I had problem writing and then as I watch "things" on YOUTUBE, I got ideas and BAM here I am again! and I want to say thanks to my reviewers for...well you know, voting/reviewing...

...But I want to say thanks to those who reviewed chapter 7 "Sharkteeth, dragonlord999, Dark omega z, starlightscribe, Hongthay, DeExil, Peter Kim, Genaric Name, The High Demon Lord, killroy777, daimyosam2, SoulReaper14, kiryuu, Lord Akuma, Somebody's Nobody's Friend, Amorphusshadow, ConnectFire611, TheOtaku Akatsuki, crazyfoxdemon, Lady Luv of the East, SummumMallus, Kraken77, kazikamikaze24, Vanpire, narutotherokudaimehokage AND jss12u**. and others for reviewing.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Previous chapter_

_"And a...er...TRIPLE THREAT between Uchiha Sasuke vs Uzumaki Naruto...and Sabaku no Gaara...BEGIN!!" _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 8: Sasuke's "defeat".

"And a...er...TRIPLE THREAT between Uchiha Sasuke vs Uzumaki Naruto...and Sabaku no Gaara...BEGIN!!" Genma shouted before running as far away from all three as possible, he didn't want to a victim of Naruto's newfound power like he almost was two matches ago. As he fled, Sasuke began to stike first by throwing a few dozens of shuriken at both Naruto and Gaara which they both easily countered by both of them. Naruto simply caught the shuriken before hitting his stomach and Gaara stopped it with his sand. Frowning, he expected Gaara do counter his first strike. However he narrowing at the blond teamate of a dobe, the Uchiha scion was expecting him to dodge and stay down for awhile as he take down the walking sand box of a ninja.

As for Naruto, his azure eyes were watching Sasuke and Gaara back and forth waiting for any more "surprises." And to his not-so-much suprise, Sasuke started attacking head on Gaara.

Sasuke rushed head on thinking he'sll save the "dead last" for later and smirked to himself as he rushed with speed that nobody could never ever match. (Or so he thought) His ego or as he dubbed "confidence" has boosted dramaticly in the last month, his training with the copy ninja Kakashi had actually payed off. He doubled his speed while pelting six shuriken more at him. Gaara's sand rose up and blocked them, then lunged at Sasuke. Sasuke easily dodged passed the sand, moving quickly. His speed was as fast as Lee without his weights.

And Naruto...he's just standing there.

Up in the stands, Gai looked at Kakashi and said," Kakashi, that's Lee's skill, isn't it?"

Kakashi looked at his Gai before saying," Yeah, it is. What of it you ask?"

Gai replied with a slight growl, his giant brows arched with an uncharacteristic anger." You and your student has stolen a style that Lee and I spent years perfecting. Have you no shame on you!?"

Kakashi shrugged a bit and replied with a" I did what was needed. He's going to need that speed to get inside Gaara's defenses." he bitted out as a familier feeling of annoyance squirmed in his gut.

_'But he should have shown a little gratitude by calling me 'sensei' for once instead of "KAKASHI! TEACH ME SOMETHING! I'M A UCHIHA!"' _The silver hair jounin thought solomly.

**(In my/this story, Kakashi is not much of an asshole like in my other stories and he's slightly irritated by Sasuke arrogance but still a little bashing.)**

Back to the battle, Naruto was having a tick mark on his forehead, obviously pissed that Sasuke just dissmissed him as if he wasn't there and attacking someone who he think was a more worthy adversary opponent then he was.

xxxxNARUTO POVxxxxxxx

_'T-that teme just ignored me! WHY'LL SHOW HIM-!' _He was cut off from his rant as Kyuubi's voice boomed in.

_**"Hey...Walk a few feet over there brat..."**_

_'What!? But I need to defeat Sasuke! I This could be the perfect moment to avenge all of the humlation he caused me over the years! With his fangirls and Sakura here...this is the P-E-R-F-E-C-T moment!' _He screamed and the fire in his eyes declared full vengence, he continued this only to silenced by a soft chuckling.

_**"Don't worry brat, I have a plan that'll embarrass the Uchiha for a lifetime and you'll do it without breaking a sweat OR moving a muscle..." **_Naruto huffed and crossed his arms in irritation.

_'Fine...What do you want me to do?'_

Kyuubi grinned, glad that he had his vessel wrapped around his fingers...paws I mean.

_**"ust simply walk to the other side of the arena where that pinkhead banshee of a teamate of yours is."**_

_'You mean Sakura's seat? Why there?_

_**"Hehe...let's just say that I'v been calculating the situation and if I'm right...she'll be the downfall for your bastard of a comrade and leaving you and that Ichibi vessel to fight...hehe...HAHAHAHAAHA!!' **_

His dark laughter echoed throughout Naruto's already troubled mind. Obeying the demon's command he walked where he was suggested

xxxxEnd POVxxxxx

Meanwhile as Naruto sulked and walked to where Kyuubi's commanded. Sasuke began calculating the situation and a pang of realization went echoing in his mind. ** (Sorry to those who don't want Sasuke be a little smart at this time)**

_'Wait...this is the perfect oppurtunity! That idiot Naruto is right behind that sand freak and if I can pull it off as if hitting two birds with one stone!'_

Another smirk appeared on his face as he did a few handseals. Soon a light cackle and sparks of lightning started to appear on his right hand.

_'Yeah..."That" jutsu would do...If the Suna Ninja manage to avoid this...Naruto would be too slow to react... this is just perfect!'_

**"CHIIIIIIIDORIIIIII!!"** The Uchiha survivor screamed with all the drama he can muster, his lips formed into a bigger smirk as his fan club were jumping and cheering. Sakura began screaming like there's no tommorrow.

--

Meanwhile the jounins were staring at Kakashi who hid behind his own hand, by the sounds of his moaning...meaning he is clearly humilated by his favorate student's performance.

Raizen at the stands dropped the hotdog he was eating at stared at his grandson's super dramatic teammate.

Kyuubi, Naruto, Gaara and Shukaku had a "What the fuck?" look on their faces.

Even Jirayia, Sandaime and Orochimaru in disguise was sweatdropping at the drama queen by the name of Uchiha Sasuke.

_'...' _Thought the "Kazekaze" as he watched his future vessel did his moves.

--

"CHIIIIIIIIDOOOOORIIIIIII!!" Sasuke screamed again and slashed the ground for an extra effect. (_'ugh, enough of the drama!' _Thought Naruto) He grasped his shoulder and with activating his family doujustu with a smug look he shot with a burst of speed with the famed "Chidori" in his hand.

Sharingan eyes pointed at Gaara he speeded even faster. Coming to his senses, Gaara immediently shot two rows of sand at his feet as if attempting to slow him down. However Sasuke's sharingan helped avoid this and jumped high over the redhead. The Suna nin narrowed his Insomnia eyes and sent more waves of sand. Reacting quickly he twisted his body to avoid the following blows and landed on the other side and instead of pulling another strike against the Suna behemoth...

...he started skidding to another direction...

...To Naruto's location...

_'Sorry dead last but it seems you are the first one to go down!'_

--

The jounins widened their eyes and one certain jounin became frantic with fear.

_'Sasuke what are you doing!?' _He thought as he began leaning over the rails as if to jump over it .'_That justu isn't suppose to be used on a fellow comrade!' _

"OH SHIT!" Said Raizen, spitting out junks of food before resuming stuffing his face.

_'Why isn't he moving!?' _Thought Jirayia as he his soon-to-be-pupil will be punctured in a few seconds if he doesn't move now. _'DOES THAT DOLT WANT TO BE KILLED!?'_

"..." Was all Sandaime said as his eyes are wide with concern, old teeth were grinding on his smoking pipe and 'Kazekaze' was unmoving as his eyes were fixed on the Uchiha.

.--

_'Shit! I got to move!' _Naruto pondered as his legs began to twitch.

_**"NO! Dont move! Stay where you are!" **_Kyuubi warned, however his vessel didn't seem too happy about it.

_**'WHAT!? BUT FOX IF I DON'T MOVE HE'LL POKE ME TO DEATH!' **_He screamed mentaly as his eyes focused on Sasuke incoming. _'And he's getting closer!'_

**--SASUKE POV--**

_'YES! I got him now! If my plans work perfectly I-W-WHAT!? MY EYES!?' _Sasuke began blinking furiously as a light as bright as the sun began flashing his eyes. _'I-I CAN'T S-SEE WITH ALL THIS LIGHT!' _

...He started to stumble his footing...

_--_

_"MOVE MOVE MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Thought Sandaime, Jirayia, Kakashi and numerous amount of people, worried about the blond demon vessel._

_'DON'T MOVE! DON'T MOVE AND DIE!' _Thought a giddy Sakura, she was in fact worried that her poor Sasuke would lose because if wasn't fair that the Uchiha would pit against the monster of a Genin Gaara and her loser of a teammate Naruto. Since (in her head) Sasuke-kun was the strongest of the three the other two would join forces leaving him alone and at disavantage. However "Sasuke-kun" pulled through and manage to trick the sand genin and to defeat the other. (Or so she thought)

_'That justu looks powerful and might be enought to kill!' _Thought the pinkhead_. 'And if he kills Naruto it would be a one vs one and Sasuke will win!' _However Sakura still rants _'That means if Gaara loses Sasuke would be crowned winner and also that baka Naruto would be gone forever...' _She began trembling with giddyness. _'That would leave me and Sasuke together...NO MORE NARUTO TO BOTHER ME! YAY!!'_

"GOOOOOooooooo SASUKE-KUN! YOUR AMAZING!! RID THE WORLD OF THAT BAKA!!" Screamed Sakura on the top of her lungs, despite the disgusted and shocked looks she recieved.

--END OF PEOPLE POV--

--**NARUTO POV**--

_'I can't stand it anymore Kyuubi...I.HAVE.TO.MOVE!' _Yelled a desperate Naruto, Sasuke was just a few feet away from him!

_**"NO! DON"T MOVE! **_Kyuubi boomed_**"JUST lOOK! HE'S LOSING HIS BALANCE" **_

"Huh?" He said before realizing the fox demon was right.

--

To other people sight of view it seems like Sasuke was just accurate on his kill before faltering and losing and was now staggering.

**--SASUKE POV--**

_'AH! AH!'_ He yelled as he tried to blink the flash from his eyes. _'I CAN'T SEE!? WHO'S DOING THIS!?' _With a final effort he caught a glimphs of the one responsible for causing his downfall

It was in the crowd, reflecting the suns ray to his direction, it was like a mirror with pink hair on top of it.

_'SAKURA YOU-' _was all he thought as he headed straight into a wall.

--NORMAL POV--

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" Said a screaming Uchiha as he redirected his Chidori-fied hand away and was just a few inches from stabbing his blond teammate. Feeling no flesh under his hand nor any sounds of painful screams from the "dobe" Sasuke said one thing before he squashed himfelf into the stadium wall.

"DAMN YOU SAKURA!!"

Everybody winced at the sound of flesh colliding with wood and metal.

Naruto just blinked, he was unharmed except for the sizzling cloth on his arm due to Sasuke's fumble to strike at him. Shaking off the numbness he began touching his face and hands to feel any damage he recieved from Sasuke.

"Uuuuum...What just happened?" He asked Genma who seems to appear out of nowhere. Genma looked at him. "Hm? I thought you did something...didn't you?" Naruto shook his head. "I didn't do fuck!" He started not noticing the senbon chewing jounin gaping at his choice of words. "All I did was stood their and do nothing and-" "LIAR! NO WAY SASUKE-KUN COULD'AVE JUST TRIP LIKE THAT!" Sakura shrieked, behind her were peole who are also upset of Sasuke's accident.

As Kakashi and medics picked up the limp body of Sasuke, Naruto was lost in his own thoughts.

_'Kyuubi what did you do?' _He asked, Kyuubi just shrugged before resting it's giant head between his paws.

_**"Me? Nothing. All I did was to wait for the emo drama prince to crumble..." **__He grinned foxily. __**"However, you can thank pinky when this is over..." **_

Naruto said nothing as he stared Gaara who was looming at him like a piece of meat.

"What are **you** looking at?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile the medics were tending with Sasuke injuries.

"...He has a concussion..."

"...fractured skull..."

"...fractured wrist..."

"...MY DEAR GOD HE HAS A VAGINA!? ITS SAYS HERE..."

"NO YOU FOOL THAT'S THE OTHER PATIENT!"

"HIS NAME IS SASUKE NOT THIS PERSON!"

Kakashi was standing behind with a "depression cloud" above him.

_END OF CHAPTER 8_

_NEXT CHAPTER: INVASION_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Alright, so this is a rather disapointing chaper and i'm sorry for that, and I'm sorry for all who wanted a different ending to "Sasuke's defeat" but I can't help myself. BUT I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE FULL OF ACTION!!**

**P.S **

**review and no flames please.**


End file.
